My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Naruto mengakhiri kisah cintanya dengan kalimat "Karena.. aku mencintaimu" dan mengembalikan Sakura pada Sasuke. sesuatu terjadi, dan datanglah Hinata. Haruskah berakhir begini? FINAL CHAPT! NaruSaku,ShikaIno,SaiHina.
1. Cause I love you

WARNING : AU

Ni Fanfic Naruto keenam yang 'Night' buat. Idenya udah cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya 'Night' mutusin untuk nulis cerita. Dulu, 'Night' pernah baca fanfic Narusaku yang menyedihkan, yang berakhir pada Naruto melepaskan kekasihnya, Sakura untuk kembali ke cinta pertamanya, Sasuke. Sumpah. Detik itu juga, dada 'Night' sesak, nggak kuat ngebayangin perasaan terlukanya Naruto.

Nah, 'Night' terinspirasi untuk mengembangkan akhir ceritanya dan merubahnya sesuai hati 'Night'. Maka saya mohon ijin secara tak langsung dan terima kasih banyak untuk inspirasi pada author yang menciptakan cerita itu (kalau gak salah ada kata 'sky'-nya).

Night masih baru di fanfic, jadi kalo ada cerita laen yang nyerempet, maaf sebesa-besarnya. Night sangat mencintai kisah persahabatan dan cinta Narusaku, dan selalu berharap Masashi-sensei mendengarkan isi hati saya.

_Don't like, don't read, don't blame…_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**My Endless Memories – Hurt My Heart**

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku perlu bicara dengan Sakura, bisakah kau tunggu di luar?" pinta Naruto. Pandangan matanya nanar, meskipun ujung bibirnya telah dengan usaha yang keras ia usahakan untuk tersenyum pada 'mantan' sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke memandangnya sekilas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Mungkin Sasuke juga tak punya kuasa besar untuk melawan rasa bersalahnya karena merebut kekasih 'mantan' sahabatnya itu. Atau mungkin istilah lainnya, mengambil kembali kekasihnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Mendekati gadis yang akan berubah status menjadi 'mantan kekasih'-nya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Matanya terlihat sayu. Ia tetap duduk di kursi sofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang dicintainya itu. Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _blue sapphire_ Naruto. Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Agar tak menangis.

Naruto kini berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura. Ia berlutut tepat di depan Sakura, memandang wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Sakura.." panggil Naruto pelan.

Sakura perlahan membalas tatapan Naruto. Dan akhirnya air matanya meleleh jatuh. Suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi terganggu karena isak tangisnya yang pelan. Dan berhasil membuat Naruto menangis, dalam hati.

"Ma..maaf Naruto, aku mengkhianatimu, aku selingkuh dengan Sasuke, aku..." Sakura terisak lagi.

Ya. Naruto akhirnya mempercayai ucapan Shikamaru dan Ino yang mengatakan Sakura kembali pada Sasuke. Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura. Dulu. Tapi suatu hari Sasuke kecelakaan, dan menghilang. Itu sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan ajaib. Takdir. Atau kemalangan yang harus hadir bagi Naruto. Sasuke kembali. Ternyata Sasuke terluka parah pada kecelakaan pesawat dan dirawat cukup lama di sebuah desa tanpa bisa menghubungi orang lain.

Dan sebulan lalu, Sasuke kembali. Dia kembali. Mungkin meminta kembali apa yang menjadi haknya. Pemilik hatinya yang dititipkan pada Naruto sebelum ia naik pesawat dua tahun lalu. Yang akhirnya justru merubah kata 'dititipkan' menjadi 'diberikan'.

Naruto mengisi hari Sakura. Merubah kesedihan karena kehilangan menjadi sebuah tawa. Setidaknya sampai sebulan yang lalu. Saat Naruto tak lagi jadi alasan bagi tawa Sakura.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengembalikanmu, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura masih menangis. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dikontrol. Dan jemari Naruto lah yang akhirnya menjaga agar tetesan air itu tidak mengalir membasahi bumi. Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sakura.

"Kau masih sangat mencintainya ya?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini nada suaranya agak ringan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum begitu teduh untuknya. "Jangan menangis Sakura-chan,"

Naruto menarik leher Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan di sela-sela rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi daun telinganya,

"Karena aku… mencintaimu…"

Sakura diam membatu. Sementara Naruto berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pergi dari rumah Sakura. Pergi dari hatinya.

---

Di pekarangan rumah Sakura, Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah menggantikan Naruto. Naruto melangkah pelan. Berhenti tepat di samping mobil Shikamaru yang menunggunya sejak tadi. Naruto menoleh sebentar. Lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Shikamaru sesekali melirik pada Naruto yang melarikan pandangannya keluar mobil. Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mengeluh.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat sahabatku yang ceria ini kembali?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

Naruto menoleh pelan, "Bukannya kau tak suka hal yang merepotkan, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto santai. Setengah mengejek.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Yah, setidaknya bagiku, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang pemurung saat ini jauh lebih merepotkan," jawabnya, "jadi, mungkin aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik untuk masalahmu."

"Shikamaru, aku rasa tanpa aku cerita kau sudah tahu permasalahannya."

"Ya, karena aku dan Ino lah yang mungkin ikut andil karena memberitahumu perselingkuhan mereka."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dan berat. "Sudahlah, Shikamaru, jangan menyebut mereka dengan kata 'selingkuh', kau tahu status asli mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru, "sampai dua tahun yang lalu, dan dua tahun ini, Sakura adalah kekasihmu, Naruto."

"…"

"Apa kau pikir, dua tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar? Dan kalian bertiga dengan 'bodoh'nya mengakhiri kisah buruk ini dengan cara yang sangat buruk." tambahnya lagi.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru." Pinta Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Shikamaru, "sebentar lagi kita lulus jadi mahasiswa, apa rencanamu?"

"Mungkin Los Angeles."

Ciiit.

Shikamaru mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"orang tuaku di sana, Shikamaru, aku rasa aku akan ikut mereka."

"kau ingin lari?" tanya Shikamaru. Nada suaranya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku pernah merencanakannya dulu. Dulu sekali. Sebelum Sakura mengisi kehidupanku. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya lagi karena ada Sakura. Tapi sekarang apa menurutmu ada yang bisa jadi alasan?"

"kau lari ke ujung dunia pun, tak akan ada yang berubah Naruto!" balas Shikamaru setengah kesal. Ia mengendarai mobilnya lagi.

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Dan Shikamaru melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. Konsentrasi menyetir. Naruto paling tidak suka membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Dan nampaknya ia sukses membuat Shikamaru yang 'cuek' jadi memikirkannya. Naruto tertawa nyengir. Sedikit bangga karena membuat Shikamaru yang tak mau repot sekarang jadi lebih manusiawi. Kalau Shikamaru yang dulu pasti akan angkat tangan pada masalah yang bukan urusannya.

Naruto meninju lengan kiri Shikamaru, membuat laki-laki berambut nanas itu oleng dan menepikan mobilnya untuk melaju lebih pelan, "Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru kaget. Naruto hanya nyengir. Dan mau tak mau, Shikamaru ikut tersenyum.

---

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Memandang langit-langit ruang tengah yang cukup tinggi. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Kau mau aku berkata jujur?"

"Kalau itu tentang Naruto, sebaiknya tidak," Jawab Sasuke singkat. "semua sudah selesai Sakura, kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di sofa. Matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangisi Naruto. Ia masih dapat merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sakura déjà vu. Samar. Sebuah perasaan sederhana yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Sebelum sensasinya berubah karena digantikan oleh Naruto.

'_kita mulai dari awal lagi_' kalimat singkat Sasuke terngiang di pikirannya. Awal. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah karena menguras air mata. Cairan yang terakhir ia keluarkan dua tahun lalu saat kehilangan Sasuke. Ya. Dua tahun lalu adalah yang terakhir sebelum hari ini. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Menyadari bahwa dua tahun ini, Naruto hanya membuatnya tertawa. Bukan menangis.

'_bukan dari awal, Sasuke-kun, karena tidak pernah ada akhir dari hubungan kita, aku tak mau menyebutnya awal. Aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi akhir. Apa benar aku bisa menumbuhkan lagi perasaan yang pernah kukunci rapat? bagaimana kalau seandainya aku ternyata mencintainya, Sasuke-kun? Aku… egois kan?_' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

---

"Hei, Shikamaru, aku mau ke taman bermain itu, turunkan aku di sana." perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah taman tak jauh dari jalan raya.

Shikamaru menoleh, "mau mengenang saat-saat bersama Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru curiga.

Naruto tertawa nyengir lagi. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dan memohon pada Shikamaru sambil terus memperlihatkan deretan giginya, "ini yang terakhir."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia lemah pada senyum Naruto. Ia akan membantu Naruto apapun caranya agar sahabatnya itu kembali ceria seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal sejak kecil.

---

Sakura mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan kosong yang gelap. Ia mencoba mencari pintu keluar dan menemukannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mendapati padang rumput yang luas, langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, dan angin malam yang membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

'ini mimpi ya?' tebaknya dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri padang rumput. Terus menyusurinya hingga akhirnya Sakura lelah. Ya. Pada akhirnya setiap manusia memiliki titik lelah dalam hidupnya. Manusia tidak akan terus merasa kuat. Dan saat lelah, ia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi pegangannya.

Sakura lelah. Siapa yang akan menjadi pegangannya sekarang?

Sakura berbaring di rumput lalu memejamkan matanya. Air matanya melesak keluar dari sela-sela bulu matanya, '_untuk apa kau menunjukkan wajah tegarmu padaku Naruto? Andai kau mau bersikap lemah. Kau yang kukenal bukanlah orang yang bijak dan tegar. Berpura-pura menghapus air mataku. Padahal kau sendiri ingin menangis. Harusnya kau tunjukkan air matamu padaku, Naruto. Dengan begitu, aku tahu bahwa kau lemah. Lemah terhadapku._'

---

Naruto duduk berteduh menghindari terik matahari yang menyengat. Ia memilih bangku di sisi luar taman bermain yang dilindungi pohon-pohon. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya daerah ini ramai pasangan muda. Ah, tapi cuaca sedang terik sekali.

Ia menengadah. Di langit sana, sebuah pesawat terbang melewatinya. Los Angeles. Pilihan yang mengerikan memang. Tapi Sakura pernah berhasil 'mengunci' perasaannya karena Sasuke menghilang. Dan mungkin ia juga akan berhasil melakukannya kalau ia menghilang.

Naruto menatap langit yang luas dan biru seperti warna matanya. ia lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

'_Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu mudahnya menghilangkanku dari hati Sakura? Kalau takdirnya harus begini, maka ijinkan aku membuat permohonan kecil_,' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'_buat aku melupakannya, hilangkan namanya…dari memoriku_…'

Sebutir air mata keluar dari sela-sela bulu mata Naruto. Dadanya sesak. Memikirkan wanita yang dicintainya justru bisa membuatnya terluka separah ini.

"Kyaaa…!!" teriak seseorang. Brakk. Prakk.

Naruto langsung bangkit. Matanya langsung terbuka mendengar suara benda jatuh ke tanah.

"Toloooong…!!!!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kedua matanya dengan jelas menangkap sesosok ibu muda yang berteriak ketakutan. Beberapa balok kayu konstruksi pembangunan sebuah arena permainan kecil yang harusnya tertutup untuk umum berjatuhan. Wanita itu menangis sambil terus meminta tolong. Naruto berlari kencang ke arahnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun terjebak di antara tumpukan kayu.

Wanita itu meraih pundak Naruto yang setengah ngos-ngosan, "Selamatkan putera saya!" pintanya sambil terus menangis.

Naruto dapat melihat beberapa petugas lapangan berlari ke arahnya. Berniat untuk membantu. Tapi balok-balok penyangga nampaknya tak mau berkompromi. Naruto dengan cepat masuk menarik anak kecil yang menangis di antara tumpukan kayu yang berserakan. Ia memegangi kepala bocah itu agar tak kena reruntuhan kayu.

Beberapa balok dengan tiba-tiba menimbulkan suara berisik dari bagian paling atas susunan konstruksi, bersiap meluncur. Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan anak itu ke zona luar yang langsung disambut pelukan ibunya.

Wanita muda itu tersentak. Masih memeluk anaknya dengan erat, dan dikerumuni dua orang petugas lapangan, wanita itu menoleh pada Naruto yang justru berdiam di daerah yang berbahaya.

"Awaaas..!!" teriak wanita itu.

Naruto menengadah. Ia dapat melihat beberapa kayu meluncur ke arahnya. Kakinya masih terdiam. Setiap detik terasa begitu lambat. Naruto memandang dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya menetes.

'_kau lari ke ujung dunia pun, tak akan ada yang berubah Naruto!_' ia teringat kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

'kabulkan permintaanku, _Kami-sama_, kalau ujung dunia tak mampu merubah apapun, rubah duniaku' gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kyaaa….!"

Dan balok-balok kayu itu jatuh ke tanah. Juga menjatuhkan sosok pemuda yang 'sakit' itu. Kayu-kayu itu terluka. Darah segar Naruto mewarnai beberapa sisinya yang cokelat. Membuat kayu-kayu itu takkan bisa dipakai untuk pembangunan lagi.

---

Kadang, ketika ada seseorang yang hidupnya berhenti berputar, ia protes, karena ternyata dunia tidak berhenti berputar seperti yang dialaminya. Ketika ia terluka, kadang bumi tetap kokoh tanpa tersakiti sedikitpun.

Dan di malam yang panjang ini, hanya beberapa orang yang dunianya terhenti sementara. Orang-orang berwajah pucat yang berdiri rapuh di atas lantai kamar nomor 261 yang tempat tidurnya menghangatkan punggung Naruto.

"A..apa yang terjadi padanya, Dokter?" tanya Ino cemas. Shikamaru dan Sai hanya memandang nanar pada sosok diam Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan banyak perban melingkari kepalanya. Kasihan. Iba. Simpati. Menyesal.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, untunglah pasien cepat dibawa kemari," terang si Dokter. Dokter itu menunjukkan raut muka yang lega. Di dada kirinya terdapat plakat namanya, Dr. Tsunade. "tapi pasien akan koma selama beberapa saat, karena benturan di kepalanya tidak bisa diabaikan."

Air mata Ino meleleh, "Ke… kenapa jadi begini Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengusap kepala Ino yang tertunduk. Kedua tangan Ino sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang menangis, "yang bisa aku katakan sekarang hanya, kuminta kau tidak memberi tahu Sakura!" pinta Shikamaru.

Ino tersentak.

Sai menghela napas. "Siapa yang salah menurut kalian?"

"kita semua." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

---

Gelas kaca yang dipegang tangan kiri Sakura meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Membuatnya pecah berantakan. Sakura memandangi pecahan gelas di dekat kakinya. Tangannya gemetar. Ia memandangi tangan kirinya yang berkeringat.

Ting tong.

Sakura menoleh ke arah ruang tamu. Ia melirik ke jam dinding di sisi kanannya. Jam sembilan malam. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Siapapun yang datang malam-malam begini pastilah bukan orang yang sabaran. Hanya beberapa orang yang dikenalnya yang sering memencet bel rumahnya dengan asal-asalan seperti ini. Bisa di hitung jari. Anak bibi rumah sebelah. Lee. Kiba. Chouji. Ino. Dan… Naruto.

"Aw.." teriak Sakura saat kakinya justru menginjak pecahan gelas kaca di bawahnya. Sial. "aduh, siapa sih yang di luar ini, awas kalau tidak penting!" umpatnya kesal. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, mencabut pecahan kecil kaca dari kulit kakinya, dan berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu utama rumahnya.

Benar. Nama yang ada dipikirannya tadi. Yamanaka Ino.

Sebenarnya Sakura bingung harus memasang wajah apa. Marah karena diganggu malam-malam. Marah karena Ino memberi tahu Naruto soal perselingkuhannya. Atau jengkel karena kakinya sakit. Atau juga menertawakan wajah pucat Ino yang seperti baru saja lari marathon karena dikejar hantu.

Tunggu. Pucat.

Sakura menarik napas pelan, "Masuk, Ino." ajaknya. Ia menuntun Ino memasuki ruang tengah.

Ino yang melihat cara aneh Sakura saat berjalan terlihat penasaran, "Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

Sakura menoleh, "Ah, ini, kakiku terkena pecahan kaca. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas di dapur, kubereskan sebentar ya."

Ino memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. "kubantu," ucapnya singkat. Ino dengan hati-hati membantu Sakura memunguti pecahan kaca bening yang berserakan di lantai dapur. "aku harap ini bukan suatu kebetulan, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak paham.

"aku harap gelas ini pecah karena memang Tuhan mengaturnya begitu."

"kau ini bicara apa sih, Ino, kau membuatku bingung," protes Sakura setengah kesal. "kau ini datang malam-malam saat kondisiku sedang buruk, lalu bicara aneh."

"kalau memang takdir, aku tak akan menyesal melanggar kata-kata Shikamaru saat di rumah sakit."

Sakura mulai fokus pada Ino. Ia menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang panjang itu, "rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit Ino?"

"…"

"kalau Shikamaru melarangmu untuk melakukan sesuatu," Sakura mulai berpikir. Mendadak wajahnya pucat. Lebih pucat dari Ino. "Na…Naruto… jangan bilang…"

"Naruto koma, Sakura-chan,"

Angin malam yang ia rasakan dalam mimpi yang dialaminya siang tadi dapat dirasakan oleh permukaan kulit putih Sakura sekarang. Angin dingin yang kesepian. Lelah. Kehilangan pegangan. Mendadak dunia seperti berhenti berputar. Ya. Beberapa dunia orang terhenti sesaat. Dada Sakura sesak. Dan rasa sesaknya membuat matanya memanas lagi. Menjatuhkan air bening di atas pecahan kaca di lantai.

---

_**Naruto's Heart - By PASTO : Tanya Hati**_

"_Tuhan tolonglah, hapus dia dari hatiku…_

_Kini semua percuma, takkan mungkin terjadi… kisah cinta yang selalu aku banggakan_

_Kau hempas semua rasa yang tercipta untukmu…_

_Tanpa pernah melihat betapa aku mencoba jadi yang terbaik untuk dirimu…"_

---

**Hore… Chapter 1 selesai. Cerita ini saya buat dengan tekanan 'hurt' yang lebih besar.**

**Sebenarnya saya agak ragu juga, karena karakter asli seorang Uzumaki Naruto nggak serapuh ini. Tapi saya tetap memunculkan bahwa Naruto tetaplah pemuda ceria.**

**Di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan muncul pemeran baru. Hyuuga Hinata. Silakan untuk para Narusaku FC ketar-ketir. Dan kejutan lain yang saya berikan contekannya sedikit, yaitu berhubungan dengan judulnya : "Memori"**

**Yap. Silakan tebak apa yang terjadi, apa Tuhan membuat Naruto amnesia atau tidak. Hehehe. Tenang, saya bukan penggemar sinetron dan nggak bakat untuk membuat cerita yang puanjang. Chapternya nggak akan terlalu banyak. So, review, please….**


	2. Forget you

**Ini dia Chapter 2 akhirnya saya publish. Ada yang merasa kenal sama cerita yang jadi inspirasinya? Terima kasih untuk author yang ceritanya saya jadikan inspirasi. Tapi tetap kok, ide cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview chapter perdananya. Hua…saya senang sekali.**

**Hinata baru muncul mulai di awal chapter 3. Ada yang merasa Sakura plin-plan? Saya sendiri yang ngarang juga merasa bingung. Sama bingungnya sama Ino. Hahahaha. *dikeroyok readers***

_**Don't like, don't read, don't blame…**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**My Endless Memories – Hurt My Heart Chapter 2**

"Sa…Sakura, dengarkan aku! Dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Ino yang sibuk menahan langkah Sakura yang ngotot ke rumah sakit. Cukup dini untuk menjenguk pasien rumah sakit. Meskipun lalu lalang orang-orang lumayan banyak di sekitar Sakura dan Ino, tapi Sakura tak peduli.

Dadanya yang sesak hanya dipenuhi udara bernama Naruto.

Akhirnya Ino berhasil menahan Sakura. Selangkah tepat di samping pintu kamar Naruto, "Mengertilah Sakura-chan," kata Ino pelan, "di dalam ada Shikamaru dan Sai, mereka akan marah kalau tahu aku membawamu kemari."

"Ino, yang terbaring di sana adalah Naruto…" rengek Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu, di dalam sana ada Naruto, tapi hentikan kekhawatiranmu yang nggak beralasan ini, Sakura!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah memilih Sasuke, Sakura!" jawab Ino. "dan semua tahu jelas, keberadaanmu tidak memperburuk keadaan, tapi juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan, maka dari itu, hentikan sikapmu yang berlebihan ini!"

"Ino!" protes Sakura, "kau mengenalku! Apa aku harus berteriak bahwa aku masih membutuhkan Naruto!"

"Kau tahu itu artinya serakah, Sakura!"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura tegas, "Aku serakah! Aku egois! Tapi kumohon Ino…" pinta Sakura. Suaranya bergetar. Lutut Sakura mulai goyah. Ia menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di tembok, lalu beringsut jatuh ke lantai.

"Sa..Sakura…" kata Ino. Hatinya ikut sedih.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ino, jika ada di posisiku?" tanya Sakura, "jika orang yang selama ini bersamamu, tiba-tiba melepaskanmu karena kau sakiti, dan bukannya marah, ia malah mengatakan…" suara Sakura terhenti. Berganti dengan isakan tangisan yang begitu pelan sampai tak terdengar.

"…" Ino masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"si Bodoh itu mengatakan, '_karena aku mencintaimu_'." Imbuh Sakura pelan.

Ino meraba dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dadanya ikut sesak. Ino beringsut turun. Terduduk di hadapan sahabatnya yang keras kepala, kasar, cerewet, tapi lemah dan sangat cengeng. Ino meraih pundak Sakura yang bergetar lalu memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau ia mengatakan itu, kenapa ia nggak mencoba mempertahankanku, Ino? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kedua gadis itu meringkuk di lantai depan kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di hati Ino. Sedikit banyak, rasanya ia juga bisa merasakan kegundahan hati sahabatnya itu. Keduanya menangis tanpa suara. Saling berpegangan, agar tak ada yang jatuh. Yang satunya terus berusaha memahami, dan yang satunya berusaha untuk tegar.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang wanita muda dan anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun mendahului dua gadis itu masuk ke ruangan kamar Naruto dirawat. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus jejak air matanya.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Terbuka. Tapi siapa wanita itu?

"Ah, anda… Ny Hatake yang kemarin menunggui di depan UGD bersama petugas taman ya?" sapa Shikamaru.

Sai tersenyum, "Anda mau menjenguk lagi?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya," jawab wanita itu, "saya tak tahu, apa lagi hal berguna yang dapat saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan pemuda ini." jelasnya sambil memandangi wajah Naruto. Puteranya yang lucu mendekati tubuh Naruto. Berusaha keras untuk naik ke kursi, lalu menyentuhkan tangannya di telapak tangan Naruto yang tak bergerak.

Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tak langsung masuk. Keduanya tertarik untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang terjalin di dalam kamar.

"Kebaikan?" bisik Sakura pelan pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk, "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Naruto jadi seperti ini, kemarin wanita bernama Shizune itu bercerita bahwa Naruto menyelamatkan anaknya dari runtuhan kayu, tapi justru Naruto yang terluka, bukan salahmu Sakura-chan, bukan salahmu…"

Sakura terdiam. Mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Ino, bahwa kali ini Naruto terluka bukan karenanya. Tapi entah kenapa, hal itu tetap tak mengurangi rasa bersalah Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa pemuda ini terlihat sedih?"

Sakura dan Ino tersentak mendengar kalimat Shizune. Keduanya berdiri di sisi pintu dan terdiam.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Terdengar suara desahan yang panjang. Wanita itu menghela napasnya, "Kemarin putera saya berlari ke arah zona konstruksi tanpa saya sadari. Saat saya berlari mendatangi putera saya, saya melihat sosok pemuda ini, duduk di bangku taman yang sepi, memandang langit. Tapi setelah itu, terjadi insiden itu, dan pemuda manis ini berlari pada saya yang berteriak minta tolong."

"…" semua diam mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya, mungkin, setelah mendorong putera saya pada saya, dia ada kesempatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Kesempatan?" tanya Sai. Ia merasa kata-kata itu janggal.

Alis Shikamaru berkerut, "Maksud Anda, Naruto sengaja berdiri diam?"

Deg. Jantung Sakura terasa sakit mendengarnya. Sengaja? Sengaja tidak menghindar? Untuk apa?

Shizune menghela napas lagi. Kali ini ia mendekat ke arah ranjang Naruto, "Saya juga tak yakin, tapi rasanya, saya melihat pemuda ini… berdiri diam… dan…meneteskan air mata."

"Air…mata?" tanya Sakura yang kini berdiri di pintu kamar. Jari-jarinya yang langsing menutup bibirnya yang terbuka karena tak percaya. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Sakura?" panggil Shikamaru tak percaya. Pandangannya beralih pada Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sial. Shikamaru dengan cepat mendatangi kedua gadis itu, melewati Sakura yang langsung berlari ke sisi ranjang, lalu menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Sakura memandangi wajah Naruto dengan kedua mata yang penglihatannya kabur karena air yang tergenang memenuhi kedua matanya. tangannya bergetar saat mencoba meraih jemari tangan Naruto yang terkulai lemah, dan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan. Menularkan kesedihan yang sama pada setiap orang yang melihatnya.

---

"Apa maksudmu membawa Sakura kemari, Ino!" bentak Shikamaru di ujung ruangan, tak jauh dari kamar Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru yang memelototinya penuh emosi, "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, Shikamaru! Apa kau nggak bisa melihat kesedihan Sakura?"

"Itu kesedihan yang dibuatnya sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau nggak mau mencoba mengerti?" protes Ino.

"Yang kau lakukan ini salah!" balas Shikamaru, "kau kan sudah kuminta untuk nggak menghubungi Sakura kan? Berhenti memakai perasaanmu yang berlebihan, Ino, itu hanya akan memperumit keadaan!"

"Kau bilang nggak ada gunanya lari, artinya masalah ini harus cepat selesai kan?"

"Tapi nggak sekarang!" jawab Shikamaru tegas. Ia mendorong Ino ke tembok dan menekan lengannya pelan, berusaha tak menyakiti gadis itu walau sedang emosi.

"Aku belum menyanggupimu kan kemarin, dan lagi, aku hanya ingin membantu, Shika!" jelas Ino, "kau adalah sahabat baik Naruto, aku juga sahabat Naruto, hal yang berbeda dari kita berdua adalah, Haruno Sakura juga sahabatku! Aku juga ingin melindungi perasaannya, sama seperti kau melindungi perasaan Naruto!"

Shikamaru memukul tembok tepat di sisi Ino. Ia terlihat emosi. Menunduk. Pikirannya ikut kalut begitu tahu sahabatnya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Koma.

"Ini semua terlalu merepotkan!"

---

"Kakak kenapa menangis?" tanya bocah kecil di samping Sakura. Bocah itu ikut memegangi kedua tangan Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Air matanya terlalu banyak mengalir sejak kemarin. Bahkan wajah pucat Sakura tak jauh beda dengan wajah Naruto.

Bocah itu ikut tersenyum lalu memainkan jari-jari Sakura dan Naruto yang masih bertaut, "Kata ayah, kalau kita menangis di dekat orang yang sakit, orang itu akan ikut menangis, makanya ayah bilang, kita… harus tersenyum, agar kakak ini cepat sembuh, iya kan, Ibu?"

Shizune menghampiri anaknya lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura merasa hatinya menjadi hangat, "Kau seperti malaikat." puji Sakura.

Sai menatap mata Sakura yang terlihat lemah. Rapuh. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal mengapa ia menceritakan semua tentang Naruto dan Sakura pada Sasuke, sepupunya. Harusnya saat itu ia tidak menceritakannya. Setidaknya itu akan memperlambat terjadinya kejadian seperti ini.

Mata Sai terbelalak. Ia seperti melihat bulu mata Naruto bergerak pelan. Ia mendekat ke sisi kanan ranjang untuk memastikan. "Na…Naruto…?"

Sakura langsung menoleh. Dan senyumnya benar-benar mengembang ketika melihat warna biru dari cermin mata Naruto yang cerah dan menghangatkan hatinya selama ini. Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto sadar.

Sai langsung berlari ke pintu kamar, "Shikamaru! Naruto sadar! Ino, panggil Dr. Tsunade!" perintahnya.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Tsunade sudah ada di samping Naruto, memeriksa detak jantungnya dan tekanan darahnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan terlihat cemas. "Kondisinya sudah bagus!"

Pandangan mata Naruto kosong. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit lalu menutup matanya sebentar. Sesuatu berkelebatan di kepalanya.

_Kalau takdirnya harus begini, maka ijinkan aku membuat permohonan kecil_,

_kabulkan permintaanku, Kami-sama, kalau ujung dunia tak mampu merubah apapun, rubah duniaku_

Naruto membuka matanya pelan. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang memandanginya dengan khawatir. Lalu pandangan matanya menjelajahi semua orang di hadapannya. Ia melihat plakat nama dokter di sampingnya. Dr. Tsunade.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada mata emerald Sakura. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu dengan jelas. Naruto memegangi sisi kepalanya sebentar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sakura cemas. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto memandanginya sebentar, "Kau…."

…

…

"Siapa?"

---

"_Jangan menangis Sakura-chan,"_

"_Karena aku… mencintaimu…"_

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat sahabatku yang ceria ini kembali?" _

"_kau lari ke ujung dunia pun, tak akan ada yang berubah Naruto!" _

'_Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu mudahnya menghilangkanku dari hati Sakura? Kalau takdirnya harus begini, maka ijinkan aku membuat permohonan kecil_,'

'_buat aku melupakannya, hilangkan namanya…dari memoriku_…'

'_kabulkan permintaanku, Kami-sama, kalau ujung dunia tak mampu merubah apapun, rubah duniaku' _

_-----_

Tsunade menghela napas berat. Ia menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan langsung dikerubungi teman-teman Naruto. Tsunade melirik Sakura sebentar lalu menatap mata Shikamaru. "Ya… sepertinya pasien hilang ingatan."

Kalimat barusan itu serasa menjadi petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan satu pun dari mereka.

Sakura menatap Tsunade tak percaya, "A… Amnesia?

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. "Tolong kalian jangan mengganggu pasien, kuminta jangan menjenguknya dulu, otaknya tak akan sanggup kalau langsung berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu di masa lalu. Ia akan merasa sakit kepala hebat. Jadi, beri pasien waktu sebentar. Kuminta kalian pulang. Kembalilah besok." Tsunade langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Pulanglah Sakura!" perintah Shikamaru.

Yang lainnya langsung menoleh. Ino lalu memandang Sakura, "I..iya, Sakura-chan, kita pulang, besok kita kembali,"

"Tidak." Semua mata lagi-lagi tertuju pada Shikamaru, "kau nggak perlu datang lagi Sakura!"

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" protes Ino.

"Shikamaru, kau mau bilang bahwa ini saat yang tepat?" tanya Sai.

Shikamaru mengangguk pada Sai. "Dengar Sakura, kalau kau nggak mencintai Naruto, kau memang harus meninggalkannya agar ia tak sakit, dan kalau kau mencintainya, kau juga harus meninggalkannya agar ia benar-benar melepasmu, karena saat ini adalah waktu paling tepat. Kubur semua ingatan Naruto tentangmu, sebelum Naruto sembuh dari amnesianya."

"Pilihan macam apa itu Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Pilihan yang muncul ketika kau menggandeng tangan Uchiha Sasuke di tangan kananmu, tapi kau ingin meraih tangan Naruto di tangan kirimu, Sakura," jelas Shikamaru, "kau nggak bisa menempatkan Naruto di antara dirimu sendiri dan Sasuke."

"Kuakui Sakura-chan, Naruto memang terlalu menyayangimu, maka dari itu, untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tak ada banyak pilihan yang ada, karena kau memilih Sasuke." tambah Sai. "Sasuke menyayangimu, dan masalahnya, kau menyayangi keduanya."

"Dan Naruto selalu bilang, bahwa dari awal, kau milik Sasuke," imbuh Shikamaru.

Sakura merasa sesak lagi, "Aku bukan barang yang harus dikembalikan pada pemiliknya!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Jangan sampai aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputmu, Sakura." kata Sai.

Shikamaru diam. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Naruto.

---

"Masuk!"

Shikamaru melangkah pelan. Ia berdiri memandang wanita di hadapannya yang menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Warna rambut yang sama dengan Ino. Senada dengan Naruto. Dr. Tsunade.

"Ternyata memang susah menipu orang jenius sepertimu, Shikamaru-kun," sapa Tsunade, "Naruto memang tetap merepotkan seperti biasa, dan aku heran, kenapa kau yang benci kata 'repot' begitu peduli pada bocah payah itu."

"Tak ada alasan lain selain karena aku sahabatnya." jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"Melakukan apapun asal Naruto tertawa lagi, benar-benar sahabat sejati," puji Tsunade, "tawa bocah itu memang selalu menghangatkan orang lain ya?"

---

Shikamaru melangkah pelan. Ia menutup pintu kamar Naruto lalu berjalan ke jendela dan duduk pada bingkainya yang luas. Shikamaru membuka tirai putihnya yang panjang dan melambai-lambai. Mempersilahkan angin masuk.

Naruto duduk di ranjangnya. Bersandar di rangka ranjang dengan sebuah bantal menyangga punggungnya. Matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Keduanya diam.

"Kau nggak menanyakan siapa aku?" tanya Shikamaru tenang.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Ayolah Naruto, kau adalah orang yang mengakui kecerdasan otakku, hanya dengan melihat bibimu itu melirik pada Sakura lalu memandangiku tadi pagi begitu keluar dari kamarmu, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kalian bicarakan waktu kami semua di luar."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku mengenalmu bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengan Sakura, menjadi teman baikmu saat kau melonjak kegirangan dan berkata 'aku jatuh cinta, Shika!', aku mengenalmu baik bahkan saat kau lupa cara tertawa sebulan ini,"

"…"

"Tadinya agak ragu karena aneh rasanya seorang dokter membohongi orang dengan memutarbalik fakta pasiennya demi kepentingan pribadi, kecuali, jika kau memintanya pribadi karena memang ada hubungan pribadi, bagaimana?"

Naruto mulai tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil. "Aku mengaku kalah, Shikamaru," kata Naruto, "kukira kau menyadarinya karena aktingku tadi, berarti aktingku tadi bagus kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya, aku percaya bahwa selain aku dan bibimu itu, tak ada lagi yang tahu," jawab Shikamaru, "jadi… kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Karena sepertinya, Tuhan membenciku,"

"…"

"Padahal aku sudah meminta sebelum aku kejatuhan kayu-kayu sialan itu, agar ingatanku tentang Sakura-chan dihapuskan, ternyata yang kudapat hanya luka-luka di kepala yang membuatku pusing."

"Hei, yang kau lakukan itu masuk kategori bunuh diri lho."

"Masa? Bukannya kecelakaan ya?" tanya Naruto polos. Shikamaru tertawa mendengarnya. "habisnya, kau bilang, lari ke ujung dunia pun, tak akan ada yang berubah."

"Makanya kau melakukan ini? Mana Uzumaki Naruto yang pantang menyerah itu?" ejek Shikamaru.

"Jangan mengejekku, kau sendiri tahu aku hanya lemah pada Sakura."

"Padahal aku sering mengingatkanmu bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan."

"Ah, Sakura tak se-merepotkan Ino kan?"

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Shikamaru senang sekali melihatnya tertawa lagi. Setidaknya sejak kemarin, bahkan saat koma, Naruto terlihat bersedih.

"Aku akan mengubah duniaku sendiri, dengan caraku sendiri! Menjadi orang yang baru. Tak apa menderita sedikit lagi asal akhirnya aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku, dan menghilangkan rasa bersalah Sakura," kata Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum, "Shika, kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku ceria lagi,"

"…"

"Jangan katakan pada yang lain bahwa aku nggak benar-benar hilang ingatan."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Terutama pada Ino-chan," imbuhnya, "karena mereka sahabat baik, pasti Ino nggak akan tega membohongi Sakura-chan,"

"Aku akan melakukannya, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru, "asal kau benar-benar kembali menjadi Naruto yang kukenal."

---

**Chapter 2 selesai. Shikamaru itu sangat setia kawan ya? Sama dengan Ino. **

**Ada yang kecewa? Ya, Naruto emang pura-pura amnesia. Saya jelaskan sedikit, Tsunade itu bibinya Naruto, dan Jiraiya jadi pamannya. Tapi Jiraiya nggak saya munculkan, takut ceritanya malah jadi ribet. Orang tuanya Naruto itu tinggal di Los Angeles. Byuh, kesannya kaya raya ya? Hahahaha. Sedangkan Shizune itu adalah Ny. Hatake, alias istrinya Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi cuma numpang nama. Hehehe.**

**Di chapter 3 nanti akan ada sedikit penjelasan tentang Shikamaru dan Ino. Oh ya, mereka nggak pacaran kok. Tapi jangan berpikir di sini ada SaiIno. Alasannya akan kelihatan di chapter depan.**

**So Review, Please….**


	3. Let you go

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Chapter 3 akhirnya muncul juga. Saya nyadar yang ripiu nggak banyak, tapi night tetep semangat nerusin cerita ini sampek tamat. Chapternya nggak begitu banyak kok, jadi Night harap readers sekalian nggak bosan. Hahahaha.**

**Cerita aslinya dari tulisan pertama saya, saya agak lupa. Karena file awalnya terserang virus, saya terpaksa ngulang lagi dari awal dengan mengandalkan otak lemot night yang kapasitas memorinya terbatas. Hohoho.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah ripiu baik yang log in maupun nggak… hahaha**

**Thanks to **_**Angel-chan**_** yang ngefans ma Narusaku, untuk **_**Karin Uzumaki**_** yang nggak bosen ma karya Narusaku saya, hiks, **_**Kururu pampam, Narutami Michique**_**, saya cuma bisa bilang, endingnya bisa dibaca kok, **_**Uchiha cafa, Chu-Chan Nami**_**, **_**Zizi Kirahira, Kyuri-tamama, Ruchan, n' Fey Namikaze**_**… Thanks for you all guys…. Makasih… *lambai-lambai dari karpet merah***

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

.

**My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart Chapter 3**

Naruto memandangi jendela kaca kamarnya. Ia memandang jauh ke garis-garis lembut yang ditinggalkan cahaya matahari dan melengkung memerah di ujung barat sana. Cahaya yang tadinya mewarnai suasana luar mulai digantikan oleh cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu hias kota yang berwarna-warni.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Sesekali ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan melirik Ino yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Kedua mata jernihnya terus memperhatikan Naruto seolah tetap tak percaya dan ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak amnesia.

Tidak salah memang.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Kemarin saat Shikamaru menemaninya seharian, Naruto bisa dengan bebas bicara, ngobrol, bercanda, minta dibawakan ramen, komik, atau apalah yang membuatnya senang. Sedangkan kali ini?

Rasanya Naruto boleh mengeluh bahwa berakting bukanlah hal yang mudah ataupun menyenangkan. Berkali-kali ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya dan menolak mati-matian untuk bertatap mata dengan Ino.

Ayolah. Ino memang tak sepintar Shikamaru. Tapi ada yang bilang kan, bahwa insting perempuan kadang tak bisa diremehkan. Cara terbaik adalah menghindar.

'_Ayo, Shikamaru, cepatlah datang! Selamatkan aku!_' pikir Naruto sebal.

"Mm… Naruto?"

Deg.

Ini dia yang dikhawatirkan Naruto. Takut kalau-kalau Ino mengetesnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjebak dan membongkar kepura-puraan yang mati-matian dibangunnya.

Tidak ada jalan kembali. Terlanjur.

"Iya? A-ada apa?"

"…" Ino memandanginya ragu-ragu, "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?"

Naruto terlihat heran lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah," Naruto berpura-pura menahan sakit dan memegangi balutan perban di kepalanya, "rasanya kepalaku pusing kalau kupaksa, em… tapi kau cantik…"

Wajah Ino langsung tersipu malu. Kedua sisi pipinya ikut memerah dan memantulkan sisa-sisa cahaya remang yang ditinggalkan matahari sore.

"Haha… kau memang benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto tersenyum, "Hn, aku itu orang yang seperti apa?"

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Genit, memalukan, humoris, baik, menyenangkan, dan aneh."

Naruto tertawa keras. Tak menyangka Ino terlalu jujur untuk ukuran memberi informasi pada seseorang yang amnesia.

"Genit ya? Mm… benarkah?"

"Ya! Untunglah setiap kau main mata ada yang memukul kepalamu…"

"Hah?"

"Gadis yang kau cintai…"

Naruto terhenyak. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini kalau diteruskan. Haruno Sakura. 'His' cherry blossom. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Segenap hati.

Ino melirik Naruto yang tertunduk. Mencoba menebak-nebak apakah Naruto mengingat Sakura atau tidak.

"…"

"…"

Pukk.

"Hyaa….!!!!!!" Teriak Ino kesetanan. Ia mendapati sebuah bungkusan kue berada di atas kepalanya. Ino menoleh. Shikamaru. "apa-apaan kau Shika!"

Shikamaru tersenyum nyengir melihat ekspresi kaget Ino yang menggelikan.

"Itu kue pesananmu, Naruto."

Naruto memandang mata Shikamaru dengan tatapan terima kasih.

'_Ya…ya… aku tahu, aku menyelamatkanmu dari si troublesome ini_' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino dan berbisik pelan pada Ino. "Ingat Ino, aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tak menyinggung apa-apa tentang Sakura, kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa memori tentang Sakura akan memberi tekanan berat pada daya ingat otaknya. Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Ino!"

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ya. Setelah menginap semalam di rumah Sakura, akhirnya gadis pirang ini sanggup meyakinkan Sakura agar tak melangkah lebih jauh mengingat kondisi Naruto yang labil.

Demi Naruto.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, asal Naruto baik-baik saja.

Akan kulakukan apa saja.

Sakura telah berjanji. Berjanji untuk menjaga Naruto dari jauh. Tanpa menunjukkan dirinya. Cara menyakitkan tapi terbaik bagi semua orang. Yah. Berhenti menyakiti Naruto. Cukup hatinya saja yang terluka sekarang. Demi Naruto. Bertahan bukanlah hal yang mengerikan. Sebesar apapun rasa sakitnya.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling bercanda satu sama lain. Jam setengah delapan malam. Ketiganya melewatkan jam makan malam dan mengganjal perut masing-masing dengan kue-kue yang dibawa Shikamaru tadi.

Bukan hal yang sulit. Ino yang selalu terobsesi dan terperangkap dengan pikiran masa remajanya dulu selalu menomorsatukan bentuk tubuhnya yang tak mau terlihat 'cacat' oleh sedikit lipatan lemak yang mengurangi rasa percaya dirinya.

Dengan mudah, Ino memberikan setengah jatahnya pada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Shikamaru terbiasa menolak tapi juga terbiasa untuk tidak berdebat dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa tidak semua lelaki terobsesi dengan gadis langsing. Tapi nampaknya tak cukup meyakinkan bagi Ino.

Padahal kalau Ino mau sedikit saja membuka matanya, ia akan dapat melihat banyak lelaki yang menerima seorang gadis tak hanya dari kelebihannya, tapi juga semua kekurangannya. Shikamaru contohnya.

Tidak.

Rasanya untuk Shikamaru, ia sudah cukup bosan dengan ucapan Ino yang sudah melekat jelas di kepalanya. '_kau bukan type-ku Shika_'. Menggelikan. Kalau tak mengingat bahwa Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia pasti memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari gadis macam ini. Tapi agaknya untuk Ino, pengecualian.

"Hai, teman-teman."

Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh. Sai berdiri di belakang mereka dan memasang senyum manisnya yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Hai, Naruto." Sapa Sai.

"Oh… H-hai… Sai kan?" balas Naruto.

Sai mengangguk. Ino memandangi gadis di belakang Sai. Gadis itu berdiri menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat merona. Tunggu. Ini… dia kan…

"Kenalkan Naruto, teman lama kita semasa SMA dulu…"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak ingat, bukan karena aktingnya. "Em.. maaf, aku t-tak ingat, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata," sapanya pelan, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Tidak. Bukan begini. Kenapa memasukkan orang luar lagi. Apa yang dipikirkan Sai. Seharusnya tak begini. Mana mungkin Ino bisa terus membantu Naruto tapi sekaligus menghancurkan perasaan Sakura.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang diluar skenario rancangan untuk mengurangi luka hati Naruto. Setidaknya, Ino berharap Sakura cepat sadar dan meninggalkan Sasuke, sehingga pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama.

Tapi kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata akan semakin menutup rapat kemungkinan yang diharapkannya itu. Tentu saja Ino menolak mentah-mentah semua ini. Tak seharusnya Sai membawa gadis yang mencintai Naruto itu. Ya, gadis yang selalu tersipu setiap bertemu Naruto di koridor semasa SMA dulu.

Waktu memang telah berlalu. Tapi melihat raut muka Hinata tadi, Ino boleh berpikir, bahwa perasaan gadis itu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Pertanda buruk.

Ino menarik lengan kemeja Sai dan menyeretnya dari ruang kamar inap Naruto. Ia menyeret paksa sepupu Sasuke itu. Ia terus membawa Sai menjauh di ujung lorong, setidaknya sampai suaranya tak terdengar yang lain. Ia perlu bicara dengan Sai. Perlu.

Sai hanya bisa menurut ketika gadis dihadapannya itu menyeret lengannya kasar. Ia tahu apa alasannya. Dan sedikit banyak ia tahu ia salah.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sai?" tanya Ino. Sai hanya diam dan menatap mata Ino. "apa maksudmu menampilkan Hyuuga Hinata di saat seperti ini?"

"Untuk mengobati hati Naruto kan?"

"Dengan seorang Hinata?" tanya Ino lagi, "kau bercanda Sai!"

Sai hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau sinting, Sai! Semua tahu bahwa saat SMA dulu kaulah yang menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu! Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya untuk Naruto?"

"Karena dia menyukai Naruto."

"Tapi ada Sakura!"

"Sakura sudah punya Sasuke kan?"

"Kau jangan gila, Sai! Yang kau lakukan ini malah membuat semuanya jadi rumit!" teriak Ino marah.

"Bagiku, Naruto harus mengalihkan perasaannya untuk orang lain. Sakura hanya akan membuatnya terluka, kita tahu itu. Aku harus membantu Naruto, sekalipun aku masih mempunyai perasaan pada Hinata."

"_you're pathetic!_ Kenapa kau terlalu fokus pada Naruto? Jangan terus menyalahkan Sakura, dia juga sakit!"

"_don't be silly, Ino-chan_," balas Sai.

"Kenapa kau dan Shikamaru selalu seenaknya!"

"Karena kami, laki-laki selalu berpikir dengan logika, dan kalian, perempuan, terlalu banyak memakai perasaan, _troublesome_." Sahut Shikamaru yang baru muncul di belakang Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ino, kita bantu Sakura dan Naruto dengan cara kita masing-masing." Tambah Sai.

Ino tak habis pikir, selama berteman akrab dengan Shikamaru dan Sai, terutama Shikamaru sejak kecil, entah kenapa pada akhirnya Ino tak pernah bisa membaca cara berpikir mereka. Tapi entah kenapa pertemanan dengan perbedaan cara pikir di antara mereka semua dapat bertahan sejauh ini.

Ino harus mati-matian menekan perasaan empatinya. Tiga hari berturut-turut. Gadis Hyuuga itu selalu menemani Naruto, dan Naruto akhirnya terlihat seolah nama Sakura tidak pernah akan kembali pada ingatannya. Ino kesal. Kesal pada kenyataan yang semakin lama semakin menghancurkan sahabat baiknya.

Ino berjalan melewati kantin rumah sakit dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat dua orang yang ia kenal ada di sana. Hinata dan Sai. Ino akhirnya mendatangi keduanya yang sepertinya telah selesai makan siang.

Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ah, Ino." Sapa Sai.

Hinata hanya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum manis lalu menunduk. Ia tahu betul Ino sama sekali tidak menyukai keberadaannya, terutama di samping Naruto. Ia sadar Ino memelototinya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau mau ke kamar Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, nanti, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang ada di ruangan Dr. Tsunade."

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh ngobrol dengan Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Ino. Hinata mulai mengatur aliran napasnya. Sai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang akan terjadi. Dan ia tidak mau kata-kata Ino yang keras melukai gadis yang disukainya.

"Hentikan, Ino." Kata Sai pelan.

Ino sama sekali tidak menggubris Sai. Ia tetap menatap Hinata dan siap menghujaninya dengan ratusan pertanyaan. "Kau masih menyukai Naruto ya?"

"…" Hinata terdiam. Ia bingung kenapa Ino menanyai soal perasaannya. Dan Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Sai terlihat cemas dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau pasti kenal Sakura kan? Kami semua sudah menceritakan permasalahannya padamu, Hinata, dan kau tahu kan Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, Naruto-kun tidak mengingatnya."

"Aku tahu! Naruto amnesia! Lalu apa kau mau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu? Kau jahat Hinata!"

"T-tapi, Sakura memilih Sasuke kan?"

"Ya! Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat Sakura akan kembali pada Naruto." Bantah Ino.

"I-Ino-chan, maaf sebelumnya, t-tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataannya Sakura t-tetap memilih Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Ino terlihat tersentak, "bagaimanapun juga, Naruto-kun berhak bahagia!"

"Maksudmu bahagia denganmu?" sindir Ino.

""Kalau Sakura menginginkan Naruto, itu artinya Sakura serakah. Ia memiliki Sasuke di sampingnya, tak adil bagi Naruto kan?" sanggah Hinata.

"Iya! Aku tahu Sakura serakah! Tapi kau itu perempuan Hinata! Kenapa kau nggak coba memposisikan dirimu seandainya kau jadi Sakura?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, "L-lalu, k-kenapa Ino-chan tidak memposisikan diri sebagai Naruto?"

Ino tersentak mendengarnya.

"Naruto-kun terluka, dan semua tahu siapa penyebabnya, disini Narutolah korbannya." Jelas Hinata pelan.

Sai mulai tak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino yang ada di meja, "Hentikan, Ino, cukup, jangan memperumit masalah."

Ino terlihat ingin menangis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap meninggalkan kantin, "Hinata," panggil Ino lagi, "andai saja… andai saja kau sedikit saja mengenal Sakura lebih dekat, kau akan mengetahui alasanku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak bergerak dari kursi taman yang didudukinya. Batang pohon Sakura yang besar tidak menghalangi pandangannya dari pemandangan di ujung sana.

Naruto.

Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Ini hari terakhir Naruto di rumah sakit. Ia ingin sekali melihat Naruto sekalipun tak bisa menemuinya. Ia ingin berdiri dan berjalan beriringan di samping Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, ia harus mengakui, posisinya sudah tergantikan oleh gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Yah, Hinata. Gadis itu menggantikan posisinya. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan Ino atas kehadiran Hinata.

"Aku tak percaya, kau mengajakku kesini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengajakku ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dari jauh seperti seorang mata-mata."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Maaf ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil mengusap rambut Sakura yang terkena runtuhan kelopak bunga. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada sosok Naruto.

"Hm, aku ini jahat ya Sasuke…" kata Sakura.

"Mananya?"

"Kadang… kadang aku berharap, kau benar-benar menghilang dan nggak kembali setelah peristiwa dulu itu."

Sasuke terlihat tersentak, "Kau berharap aku mati?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tak tahu apa jawabannya. Sakura akhirnya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku cuma bercanda, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," keluh Sasuke, "kita sama-sama tahu kau tidak akan membuat lelucon di saat seperti ini, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Sakura…"

"Sungguh kok, aku hanya bercanda, karena satu-satunya orang yang kuharapkan mati…"

"…"

"adalah aku sendiri."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ya. Sakura sudah berubah. Kacau. Sangat kacau. Tubuhnya terlihat ringkih. Terlihat lemah. Matanya tak lagi bersinar seperti Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, Sakura yang selalu bersemangat mengejar cintanya. Sakura yang tidak mengenal apa itu kata sedih.

Ya Tuhan, apa Sakura seperti ini saat kehilangannya dulu.

"Kau dan Naruto sama-sama pernah merasakan rasanya hampir mati kan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "aku rasa keadaanmu sekarang jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada penderitaan orang mati Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku seolah melihatmu sebagai gadis lain, yang sudah tidak punya nyawa. Apa nyawamu itu sudah dibawa pergi Naruto?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura tak sempat mengelak. Dan ia terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya. Lemah fisik.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura pelan. Ia menyibakkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi telinganya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku merelakanmu Sakura-chan, pergilah, kembalilah pada Naruto, dan hiduplah lagi sebagai Sakura-chan yang kukenal."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura. "Ba-benarkah, Sasuke? Apa kita berpisah?"

"Biarkan aku tetap menyukaimu… sebagai teman." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lega, "Te..terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura, "aku senang kalau kita jadi teman baik, yah, kau kan temanku memang, tapi…"

"…"

"tapi aku tak akan kembali pada Naruto, karena dia tidak mengingatku, dan ada penggantiku sekarang di sisinya kan?"

"Tapi Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku melepaskannya."

"Ino?"

Sakura terlihat kaget saat ia melihat Ino berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan rasa terkejut karena Ino datang, ia tahu betul Ino sering mengunjunginya dan menginap di rumahnya, tapi kali ini yang membuat Sakura heran adalah mata Ino. Matanya sembab, sepertinya Ino terlalu lama menangis.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa bertanya. Sepertinya Ino perlu mengatur napas di sela-sela sesenggukannya. Ia membawa Ino ke kamarnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Sakura-chan…" kata Ino.

Sakura bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menghidupkan lampu meja dan menatap Ino yang bangkit. Ia menatap Ino dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Ino dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat lalu menangis lagi. Sakura hanya bisa melongo.

"Tu-tunggu, Ino-pig… kau m-membuatku s-susah bernapas…"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya dan membantu Ino menghapis air mata yang turun di pipi Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Naruto…" kata Ino, "Hinata dan Naruto akan ke Amerika, Naruto… mengajaknya ke Los Angeles."

Sakura terlihat tersentak. Hatinya yang sudah patah rasanya remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi rasanya air matanya sudah kering. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya menangis untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura, "Sasuke… melepaskanku… kami sudah berpisah."

Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lebar, "B-berarti, sekarang kau bisa kembali pada Naruto kan Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Nggak."

"…" Ino terlihat bingung, "apa?"

"Aku juga… melepaskan Naruto…"

_**DRIVE- Melepasmu**_

_Semakin… ku menyayangimu, semakin ku harus…_

_Melepasmu dari hidupku…_

_Tak ingin lukai hatimu lebih dari ini…._

_Kita tak mungkin trus bersama…._

**Yak! Chapter 3 berakhir. Saya yakin chapter ini pasti terasa membosankan ya? Hiks..hiks.. akhirnya Hinata tampil juga.**

**Ya, alasan night bilang bahwa fic ini tidak mengandung unsur SaiIno adalah karena Sai menyukai Hinata. SaiHina… huah, pairing yang paling crack, paling aneh.**

**Sepertinya porsi Sasuke memang benar-benar sedikit ya? Chapter depan akan ada sedikit adegan kekerasan (?) antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan juga akan ada sesuatu yang terungkap nantinya.**

**Saya harap, readers sekalian sudi me- R E V I E W ya… kritik juga nggak papa…**

**Night ikhlas, sungguh…. Hiks…**


	4. Hurt you

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Makasih banget untuk yang sudah ripiu di chapter 3 kemaren , yang udah ngefans ma NaruSaku *Ouch, you're all my brother, hohohoho***

**Thanks to **_**Miyamiya-chan, Haru n Elli ***_yang rukun y_*** Angel-chan ***_kayaknya kali ini bakal ngecewain kamu lg_***, Kachiko ***_mau tissue?_*** Yakusi Fuuku, Karin-chan ***_nggak ada NaruHina di kamus Night*_**, Kuroneko-chan ***_saya emang raja tega_*** Ru-chan, and Hikari Uchiha Hatake**_**… Thanks for you all guys…. Makasih… *lambai-lambai dari karpet merah***

**Oh iya, sekedar promosi ***diacungi clurit***, night bikin fic baru yang rada nyesek kayak ni fic, alurnya udah lebih ketata n' jauh dari kata kecepetan. Pairingnya nggak jauh beda tapi jauh lebih melimpah. Judulnya **_**Mademoiselle Sakura**_**. **Sedikit summary**, bercerita Sakura adalah perempuan terhormat yang terjun ke dunia yang berbeda dengan ninggalin semuanya demi Hiruzen, ayahnya n' Konohamaru, adiknya. Baca juga ya!**

**And now, **

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

.

**My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart Chapter 4**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Ino hanya menoleh lesu. Kadang ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, seharusnya yang matanya bengkak karena menangis adalah Sakura. Tapi nyatanya justru dialah yang terlihat tersiksa oleh kesakitan Sakura. Ah, apa benar, melepaskan segalanya bisa memberi rasa lega seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Seharusnya Sakura memperjuangkan cintanya.

"_Aku juga… melepaskan Naruto…"_

Kalimat Sakura semalam masih terngiang dalam kepala Ino. Apakah dia yang berlebihan dalam bersikap? Atau memang Sakura sudah mati rasa kali ini?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya atau sekedar meregangkan tangannya di udara yang cukup sejuk setelah hujan seolah ia baru bangun dari tidur panjang, "Sasuke mana sih?" keluhnya santai.

Ino lagi-lagi menoleh pada Sakura. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Telat sepuluh menit. Dasar laki-laki! Padahal ini Sasuke. Kalau Shikamaru dan Sai sih Ino maklum. Ino bersandar lagi di bangku halte. Ia mulai mengikuti pandangan Sakura. Memperhatikan orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka atau yang baru turun dari bus.

Apa mereka juga mempunyai masalah ya?

Apa dunia mereka juga semenyakitkan dunia kami?

Konyol!

"Hei, Sakura-chan, apa kau siap bertemu Naruto sebentar lagi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia meraih telapak tangan Ino dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau tenang saja, Ino-pig, aku kan harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum dia ke LA. Yah, pertemuan terakhir."

"Menyerahlah," kata Ino, "kalau seandainya kau saat ini hanya pura-pura kuat, menyerahlah."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia membelai rambut Ino seolah Ino adalah anak kecil, "_Grow up, my girl_, tak ada gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang sudah diputuskan. Semua keputusan mempunyai resiko, Ino, ayolah, mana Ino yang _troublesome_ itu?"

Kali ini Ino tersenyum. Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok Sasuke di kejauhan. Pemuda raven itu mendekat kea rah mereka dengan membawa bungkusan kado ti tangan kanannya.

Ia tersenyum lagi. Mengingat Ino dapat jelas melihat beberapa gadis terpesona pada Sasuke. Dasar! Pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata tak kehilangan pesonanya sama sekali. Ia menarik kepala Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Apa kau yakin mau mengajak Sasuke? Yakin dia nggak akan membuat keributan dengan Naruto?"

Sakura terkikik dan menggeleng, "Ada Sai di sana kan, kau tahu sendiri ia pasti akan melerai Sasuke kalau dia berani memukul Naruto."

Akhirnya Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai…" sapa Ino.

"Hn."

"Kok telat?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf," ucapnya datar. Ino terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Uchiha satu ini memang benar-benar berubah. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "aku bangun kesiangan."

Kedua gadis itu langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Ayolah. Si perfect ini jarang-jarang melakukan kesalahan sekonyol itu. Setahu mereka, Sasuke adalah orang yang tertata semua jadwalnya, tapi kali ini jangan salahkan kedua gadis ini jika mereka menertawakan Sasuke.

Merasa wajahnya sedikit panas, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mendahului kedua gadis itu, "Ayo."

Sakura dan Ino segera banngkit dari kursi halte yang sejak tadi mereka duduki. Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sisi Sasuke. Seolah menegaskan pada semua gadis yang ada di jalanan itu bahwa Sasuke adalah milik mereka. Milik kedua gadis cantik itu.

Ah. Itu Naruto.

Duduk di bangku café di tepi jalan. Bersama Shikamaru, Sai, dan… Hyuuga Hinata. Ketiganya perlahan berjalan mendekat.

Shikamaru kali ini bolehlah kaget. Ino tak memberitahunya bahwa ia akan datang dengan Sakura dan terlebih lagi Sasuke. Pikiran perempuan benar-benar tidak bisa ditebaknya. Troublesome.

"Hai, Naruto." sapa Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menoleh. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok ketiga temannya. Ada sedikit pandangan kaget terpancar dari matanya. ah. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kalian… ada apa kemari?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir.

"Aku cuma mengantar mereka untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Naruto." sahut Ino.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungguh. Saat ini ia tidak ingin menatap mata Sakura meskipun gadis it uterus memperhatikannya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia mengguncang pelan sisi luar lengan kemeja Sasuke dan memberi tanda padanya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sakura. Ah. Panggilan itu. Terasa asing di telinganya. Ya. Sakura tak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu. Dada Naruto bergemuruh. Rasa sedih bertengger di sana. "kami membawa hadiah untukmu."

Sasuke menyodorkan tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Naruto menerimanya pelan.

"Itu hadiah perpisahan, baik-baiklah di LA." Imbuh Sasuke.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke dalam tas itu lalu memalingkan mukanya lagi.

Sakura memegangi dadanya. Bahkan saat seperti ini. Saat terakhir seperti ini, Naruto tak menyadarinya. Keberadaannya yang konkrit.

Sakura mundur selangkah. Seolah ia butuh lebih banyak pasokan udara di tempat terbuka seperti itu. Ya. Oksigen yang tersedia bahkan tak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sesaknya. Ia mundur selangkah. Kali ini kakinya keluar dari trotoar.

Ciiit.

"Awas!"

Ia merasa sesak. Bukan oleh udara. Tapi karena dekapan seseorang. Sakura menengadah dan mendapati Naruto memeluknya. Bukan. Menyelamatkannya dari bocah SMU yang tak becus naik motor dan hampir saja menyerempet tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" omel Naruto tiba-tiba, "kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

Mendadak suasana hening. Sakura tak habis pikir. Dadanya terasa hangat lagi. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, '_apa kau sudah ingat padaku, Naruto?_' batinnya.

Naruto tersadar. Ini diluar skenario sandiwaranya. Gawat. Ia cepat-cepat melepas dekapannya, "A-ah, maaf, aku tak sengaja, hampir saja kau tertabrak, maaf membentakmu b-barusan."

Shikamaru yang menyadarinya terlihat gelisah. Apalagi saat semua mata kini terfokus pada Naruto. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang terlihat berpikir keras. Gawat.

"Ino, apa rencana kalian sehabis ini?"

"Oh," Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, "aku mau mengantar Sakura membeli tas, ayo Sakura."

Sakura menengok pelan pada Ino. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Ya," ujarnya pelan. Ia menoleh lagi pada Naruto yang menunduk, "kami pergi dulu, em, selamat tinggal… Naruto-kun."

Setelah kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Sakura menoleh pada Ino sampai gadis itu menarik lengannya dan pergi menjauh dari café itu. Naruto mendesah pelan. Shikamaru melirik pada sosok Sakura dan Ino yang menjauh lalu menatap Sasuke yang mendadak mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mengambil fruitcake milik Sai, "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kewahiban mengikuti-_nya_ kemanapun."

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau mengingat sesuatu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, kalian putus?" tanya Sai heran.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dada Naruto terasa nyeri. Benarkah itu? Benarkah hubungan mereka berakhir? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, kini Sakura sendiri. Bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri keluar negri, artinya kini Sakura akan sendirian.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu otakmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sengit.

"Hentikan, Sasuke, jangan mulai." Pinta Sai.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin Naruto sudah mengingat Sakura, apalagi memeluknya seperti tadi." Ejeknya lagi.

Kali ini Hinata terlihat berpikir. Benar memang. Ada yang aneh tadi.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, lagipula kalau kau cemburu karena Naruto menolongnya, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya tadi?" balas Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Mudah," katanya, "karena Sakura memang ingin… mati."

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin akan pindah?" tanya Ino sambil emmilih-milih tas yang akan digunakan Sakura untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sakura menoleh pelan.

"Sakura?"

"Hah?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap tas-tas di hadapannya. "ya, Ino-chan, pihak kantor memberikan permohonan mutasi yang kuajukan. Yah, anggap saja ini untuk promosi jabatan."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kejadian tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan. Tapi teriakan Naruto tadi.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Suasana hening setelah ucapan Sasuke. Semua hampir tidak percaya pada kata-katanya barusan. Apakah itu sandiwara? Tapi Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu. Ia serius. Dan kalimatnya hampir-hampir menyakiti semua orang. Sakura menginginkan mati? Benarkah itu?

"Setidaknya Sakura pernah berkata bahwa ia memang menginginkannya." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menghela napas lagi, "Nggak ada hubungannya denganku."

"…"

"…"

"…"

BUGH.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur di sudut meja setelah pukulan telak Sasuke menghantam wajahnya. Sai langsung menahan Sasuke sementara Sahikamaru dan Hinata langsung berhambur pada Naruto.

'drama' itu sukses menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lalu lalalng di trotoar.

"Sasuke, henti-" kata-kata Sai terpotong.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Aku kasihan padamu! Sangat kasihan!" ucap Sasuke sengit, "saking bencinya Tuhan padamu, Ia menghilangkan ingatan tentang wanita yang kau cintai. Kau MENYEDIHKAN!"

Setelah itu Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi ditahan Sai. Ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan café diikuti Sai yang menyusulnya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak.

Tangannya lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Shikamaru dan Hinata lalu membantunya berdiri dan duduk lagi di kursi café.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Ino…" panggil sakura. Langkahnya terhenti di depan toko tas.

Ino menoleh. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, dan menghampiri Sakura lagi. "Saku-"

"Bolehkah Ino, bolehkah aku berpikir…" kata Sakura parau, "boelhkah aku berpikir, Naruto masih mengingatku?"

Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Maksudmu Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah melupakanmu?" tanya Ino. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu. "mungkin. Ah, maksudku, aku tak menjaminnya Sakura-chan, selama ini, aku emmang selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu secara tidak langsung, tapi… Naruto…tidak pernah terpancing."

"Harusnya kalau ia hilang ingatan, ia akan tertarik untuk mengetahui semua yang ada hubungan dengan masa la-"

Sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah berlari pergi. Gadis itu berlari menuju café yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Café dimana hatinya tertinggal di sana.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino. Gadis itu segera berlari menyusulnya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak. Pandangan matanya dapat menangkap sosok Sakura yang berlari di ujung sana. Terbongkar. Ia menarik lengan baju Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda jabrik itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Semua kini kuserahkan padamu."

Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura… dia berlari kemari."

Deg.

Detak jantung Naruto langsung berdetak cepat. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Sakura menyadarinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia melirik pada Hinata yang sibuk menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Um…?"

"Ada ice cream di bibirmu…"

Tangan Naruto mendekat dan meraih dagu Hinata, "Biar… kubersihkan…"

"…"

"…"

Brukk.

Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Ino langsung mendekat. Dadanya nyeri. Matanya dapat menangkap jelas Naruto. Ya. Pemuda itu tengah berciuman dengan Hinata. Ia melirik pada Sakura. Pandangan matanya kosong. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di tengah trotoar.

Perlahan air mata jatuh menetes. Air mata yang seharusnya sudah kering dan tak lagi menetes dari pelupuk mata emerald-nya, kini menetes perih di pipinya. Dada Sakura sesak.

Dunia terhenti.

Dunia Sakura berhenti berputar.

"Sa-Sakura?" panggil Ino

Sakura terisak. Bodoh. Kedua tangannya yang kurus langsung menutupi wajahnya yang penuh kesakitan. Hatinya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. "K-kau membohongiku… Naruto."

"Kau membohongiku…"

"….hanya demi, agar aku melepaskanmu."

Sakura menangis keras. Suaranya tenggelam ditelan puluhan hiruk pikuk dan bisik-bisik orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata yang masih tertegun langsung memerah. Ia kaget. Dan wajahnya kini tersipu berat.

Shikamaru memalingkan mukanya. Sungguh. Sekali ini ia tak tega. Di ujung jalan sana. Seorang gadis jatuh meringkuk di trotoar. Menangis. Bahkan rasa sakitnya tersampaikan di dadanya.

Hinata melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu masih tertunduk. Jejak air di lantai.

Hinata tertegun. Sejenak kemudian ia tersentak. Ia dapat melihat jelas. Ya. Pihak yang paling disakiti. Menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu meringkuk lemah di ujung sana. Ah, ia pasti melihat adegan barusan.

Hinata lalu menoleh pada Naruto. Benar kata Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar pelan.

Ia menangis.

Sama seperti Sakura.

.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Yk. Sejam lima belas menit. Rekor. Night harus memutar memori night untuk ngetik nih chapter. Night hari ini bangun kesiangan…! Gara-gara night kena flu. Padahal night udah janji mau apdet dengan interval seminggu sekali. Masa' mau dilanggar. Ahahhaha. Apalagi jam 2 mau kursus, bweh, ngebut deh gara-gara bangun jam 12. *readers : woi! cewek kok kalo tidur kayak kebo!***

Yeah. Apa chapter ini cukup mengenaskan? Yak. Makin mendekati ending. Tinggal sedikit, Pemirsa…. Chapter ini mungkin kecepetan nggak?** Menurut readers, Tuhan benci Naru gak? Kata Naru Tuhan benci cz meski dia doa, ingatannya gak hilang, tapi kata Sasu, justru dia dibenci karena ingatannya dihilangkan.**

**Jangan lupa untuk mampir ke **_**Mademoiselle Sakura**_**. And thanks to AZU-For You yang dari tadi night dengerin. Bueh. Feel-nya lagu ini dapet banget. Indah……**

**SaiHina-ShikaIno dimulai chapter depan. Tebak apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Klimaksnya di chapter depan!**

**Tunggu apdetannya minggu depan ya… And now..**

**Saya harap, readers sekalian sudi me- **

**R E V I E W**

**ya… kritik juga nggak papa…**

**Night ikhlas, sungguh…. Hiks…**


	5. Come back to you, it's love

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Hm… night datang lagi di Sabtu yang panas tapi mendung ini. Chapter 5, semakin mendekati akhir. Night langsung cepet-cepet ngetik ini begitu selese ngetik The Scream. Hari ini Night langsung apdet 5 fic sekaligus. Bweh. Chapter final Prince vs Princess, Mademoiselle Sakura, The Scream ***new***, ma We're Marry Now ***new*****

**Kalau sempat mampir ya….**

**Dan maaf untuk chapter kemarin banyak typo-nya, hahaha, soalnya saya habis ngetik gak pake ngedit langsung publish, hohoho, maka maaf kalo chapter ini juga ada typonya ya…**

**And now, **

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

.

**My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart Chapter 5**

"Sakura, ayo makan… kau belum makan sejak kemarin…" bujuk Ino. Ia terlihat sedih menatap sahabatnya yang ringkih. Rubuhnya terlihat lemas. Wajahnya pucat. Cahaya di mata emeraldnya meredup perlahan.

"Aku nggak lapar, Ino-chan, ini sudah malam, aku malas makan."

Ino mulai terlihat tidak sabar. Ia meletakkan piring bubur di tangannya lalu menggoncang bahu Sakura dengan keras, "_Move on_, Sakura, lupakan Naruto, si Brengsek itu nggak pantas mendapatkan orang sepertimu. Dia melupakanmu! Dan kau bilang kau melepaskannya!"

Sakura rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Tapi air matanya kering. Justru Ino yang terlihat meneteskan air matanya, "Kumohon Sakura, makanlah, kau bisa sakit."

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Ino akhirnya tersenyum pelan. Ia menyuapi Sakura dengan bubur buatannya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Huek.

Sakura menahan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tentu tidak ingin membangunkan Ino yang tertidur karena kecapekan mengurusinya. Jam dua pagi. Dan Sakura kini muntah-muntah.

Sial.

Perutnya memuntahkan setiap makanan yang masuk. Tubuhnya lemas. Sejak kemarin, makanan yang dimakannya selalu berakhir di toilet.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Ia bersandar di dinginnya tembok keramik kamar mandi yang dingin. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kurus. Ia menengadah sebentar. Membiarkan air mata turun menelusuri pipinya.

Ia terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Tangan kanan Sakura meraih keran dan memutar keran air untuk menenggelamkan suara tangisannya yang membuat nyeri hatinya sendiri. Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu tega padanya. Tega membohonginya. Melupakannya semudah itu. Hatinya sangat sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia dibohongi. Padahal ia sangat mencintainya saat ini.

Dan Naruto meninggalkannya di saat ia benar-benar mencintainya. Hah. Takdir mempermainkan hatinya.

Pandangan mata Sakura mulai kabur. Segalanya terlihat berputar.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping. Membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di dinginnya lantai kamar mandi yang dialiri air tumpahan keran dari bak mandi. Tak apa. Toh ia mati rasa. She's become so numb. Tubuhnya. Hatinya.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino, "Kau mandi lama sekali? Aku bahkan sudah selesai mandi dari tadi, aku sampai terpaksa memakai kamar mandi di bawah lho… ayo, keluarlah."

Ino terus mengetuk pintu. Mendadak ketukannya terhenti. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara keran air yang mengalir. Tapi kenapa Sakura tetap di kamar mandi sejak ia bangun tadi.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan Sakura…

"Sakura! Buka pintunya!" teriak Ino. Tak ada jawaban.

Air mata Ino mulai menetes. Ia berlari ke ranjang dan meraih handphonenya. Ia memencet nomor dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang sibuk membantu Naruto berkemas terperanjat kaget ketika handphone di sakunya berdering nyaring sekali. Ah. Ino.

"Ya, Ino?"

"Shika… Shikamaru… To-tolong…"

Wajah Shikamaru mulai terlihat panik ketika menyadari Ino di seberang sana menangis, "Tenang Ino, ada apa?"

"To-tolong aku…Sa-Sakura…"

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang sibuk mengobrol. Kali ini ia bisa membaca apa yang terjadi pada Ino, "Maaf, aku harus pergi, ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku."

Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru sudah keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Anemia akut, gejala bumilia atau bisa juga anorexia, tekanan darah rendah, suhu tubuhnya menurun karena terlalu lama terkena air dingin." jelas Tsunade. Ia terlihat prihatin. Ia masih mengingat wajah Sakura. Wajah gadis yang menyukai keponakannya. Bukan. Tapi mencintai.

Tsunade berjalan gontai meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih memandangi Sakura. Wajah gadis itu pucat seperti mayat. Permukaan kulitnya dingin. Matanya terlihat cekung. Tubuhnya mengurus dan bibirnya kering karena pucat.

Ino menangis lagi. Ia sesenggukan lalu menoleh sinis pada Shikamaru yang menatap iba sakura.

"Ini yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya sengit, "ini tujuan kalian, hah? KALIAN BERSANDIWARA! Kalian segitunya ingin membalas Sakura kan? Katakan padaku!" Ino meraih kerah kaos Shikamaru dan meneriakinya. Ia menampar pemuda itu keras-keras. Ia yakin Shikamaru pasti tahu tentang ini semua.

"Aku…aku akan membawa Naruto kemari."

Kali ini Ino tertawa, "Aku melarangmu! Sama seperti kau melarangku tempo hari, tak kuijinkan kau memberitahu Naruto! Aku tak sudi ia menemui Sakura-chan kalau akhirnya ia menyakitinya lagi! Sakura nggak akan sanggup bertahan, kau tahu!"

Shikamaru memandang nanar mata Ino. Gadis itu masih menangis karena rasa empatinya yang begitu besar sampai Shikamaru bahkan bisa melihat kesakitan Sakura hanya dari mata Ino. Gadis itu begitu sedih. Dan sekali ini Shikamaru menyesali kebodohannya.

Ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit berontak lalu menangis sekeras mungkin dalam dekapan Shikamaru.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Shikamaru memandangi wajah Naruto. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tak tega menyembunyikan kondisi Sakura yang sakit di rumah sakit pada Naruto. Tapi Ino melarangnya. Yah. Memang benar. Tak ada jaminan kalau kehadiran Naruto sanggup membuatnya membaik. Atau malah tambah semakin buruk.

Kondisi Sakura sedang labil. Fisik dan rohaninya tersakiti begitu dalam. Shikamaru bahkan masih ingat jelas bagaimana Sakura meringkuk di tepi jalan saat kejadian Naruto berciuman dengan Hinata di café.

Naruto balik memandangi Shikamaru dengan pandangan heran. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ah. Senyum itu. Senyum itu bukan senyuman yang ia inginkan kali ini. Naruto memang kembali ceria. Tapi bukan ceria yang seperti dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Pemuda itu berubah. Berubah menjadi orang lain. Dengan senyum palsu yang bukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah. Barangkali sebagian dirinya menghilang dengan perginya Sakura dari sisinya selama ini. Mata biru itu. Sama rapuhnya sekarang. Seolah menyimpan banyak sekali kesakitan karena perasaannya yang terluka.

Tidak bisa.

Benar. Tak ada gunanya Naruto dan Sakura saling menutupi dan menyembunyikan keadaan masing-masing. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan terulang dengan lebih menyakitkan lagi. Dan mungkin saat itu terjadi, keduanya tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

"Halo Ino?"

"Ada apa, Shika? Maaf, saat ini, tolong jangan ganggu aku…" suara Ino terdengar panik di ujung sana.

"Tapi aku perlu bicara tentang permintaanmu tadi, kumohon Ino…"

"Nggak bisa, Shika! Sakura menghilang!"

"Apa?"

"S-Sakura nggak ada di kamar rumah sakit… a-aku tadi pulang sebentar un-untuk mengambil pakaian, tapi saat kembali, Sakura menghilang!"

Tut. Tut.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat pucat. Kali ini Naruto menyadarinya, "Shikamaru, kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti melihat hantu!"

Shikamaru menoleh pelan. Matanya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Naruto mulai ikut panik. Ia tak pernah melihat Shikamaru sebingung ini, "A-ada apa Shikamaru, seharian ini kau bersikap aneh? Tadi pagi juga ka-"

"Sakura."

Kali ini Naruto terfokus mendengar satu kata yang barusan. Pupil matanya membesar. Kali ini ia ikut panik seperti Shikamaru, "A-ada apa? Kenapa dengan Sa-Sakura?"

"Dia pergi dari rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?"

"Tadi pagi ia ditemukan di kamar mandi, keadaanya menyedihkan, ia pingsan berjam-jam, dan barusan… Ino memberitahu bahwa Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya di rumah sakit."

Naruto langsung berdiri dari sofanya. Ia langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menarik Shikamaru pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto. Ia kesal setengah mati meratapi kemacetan Tokyo di sore hari. Jam orang pulang kerja juga pelajar-pelajar untuk pulang. Jalanan nampak begitu padat dan macet luar biasa.

Naruto tidak sanggup untuk berlama-lama. Ia ingin memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Tak peduli meski seandainya gadis itu akan membunuhnya begitu melihatnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melihat gadis yang ia cintai itu baik-baik saja. Ya. Baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru mendadak membuka pintu mobil, "Rumah sakitnya nggak jauh dari sini! Kita jalan kaki dari sini, tepikan mobilmu di sana!" perintah Shikamaru.

Kedua pemuda itu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan padat penduduk kota Tokyo. Naruto berlari dan menabrak semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tiba-tiba Sikamaru menahan lengannya.

"Tahan dirimu, Naruto!" pintanya tenang.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan kalut. Ia kebingungan kali ini. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan mengarahkan kepala Naruto, "Lihat itu."

Di ujung trotoar sana.

Ketemu.

Sakura.

Gadis itu berjalan gontai dari arah berlawanan. Beruntung warna cerah rambut Sakura memudahkan mata Shikamaru untuk menelusuri tiap orang yang lalu lalang.

Ah, Sakura. Gadis itu masih terlihat lemah. Ia berjalan menunduk. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan dibiarkan tergerai melawan hentakan sapuan angin sore yang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Tangannya yang ringkih berpegangan pada dinding bangunan-bangunan tinggi di samping trotoar. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dan merapat di dekat tembok agar tak tertabrak orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Tangan kanannya masih tetap mencari pegangan setiap ia melangkah. Ah, Sakura mencoba menjaga tubuhnya. Ia terus melawan gaya gravitasi yang memaksanya jatuh ke bumi dan menyerah. Tidak. Ia harus terus berjalan. Ia benci rumah sakit.

Jarak keduanya makin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Naruto tak melangkah sedikitpun. Dan Sakura masih melangkah dengan wajah menunduk. Sakit. Rasanya hati Naruto begitu sakit melihat Sakura selemah itu. Benarkah ini semua? Benarkah ia yang menyebabkan wanita yang dicintainya itu menderita separah ini?

Sakura mengatur napasnya pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersentak melihat sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura berdiam membatu untuk sesaat. Kakinya tak mau bergerak untuk sesaat. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Tapi setelah semua yang sudah terlewati, bisakah ia?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap mata Naruto. Menolak kehadirannya. Sama seperti Naruto sempat menolak keberadaannya yang konkrit.

Jarak semakin memendek.

Dan waktu terasa begitu lambat melewati keduanya.

"Sa-Saku-"

Sakura berjalan melewatinya. Membiarkan kalimat Naruto yang pelan menggantung ditelan udara. Ah, betapa ia merindukan namanya disebut seperti tadi. Meskipun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan begitu besar.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sela-sela rambut pirangnya. Air matanya menetes setelah sekian lama. Dadanya sesak. Seolah Sakura baru saja mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigennya sehingga ia sulit bernapas, "Sa-Sakura… Sakura…" panggilnya berulang kali.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

"Hah? Sakura…" panggil Ino di tengah kerumunan. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa seseorang menahan lengannya untuk tidak menghampiri Sakura. Ino menoleh dengan sedikit marah. Ah. Shikamaru. Memandangnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Apa-apaan Shika?"

Shikamaru hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang meringkuk lemah di tepi trotoar. Tak beranjak dari tempat tadi. Menangis dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang lalu lalang.

Terulang lagi.

Seperti saat Sakura mengalaminya waktu itu.

"Kumohon Ino, ini saatnya mereka berdua yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." pinta Shikamaru lemah.

Ino menatapnya sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan. Ya. Ia akhirnya melihat perasaan hangat itu dari kedua mata Shikamaru. Akhirnya pemuda ini mengerti.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Sakura berjalan pelan dan lemah. Setiap jejak langkahnya terasa begitu berat. Ia ingin menangis. Ingin sekali. Dadanya begitu sesak. Dan otaknya sudah lelah.

Sakura bersandar di salah satu tiang di tepi trotoar yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya bertemu Naruto barusan. Gadis itu mengistirahatkan semua bagian tubuhnya yang lelah sebentar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kenapa kau begitu nudahnya melepaskanku? melepaskanku?" gumam Sakura, "Kenapa kau membohongiku Naruto?"

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

_Karena aku… mencintaimu…_

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

.

Keduanya tersentak. Bolehkah ia menganggap itu jawabannya? Karena cinta. Perasaan sederhana itulah yang membuat keduanya menempuh jalan semenyakitkan apapun untuk mengetahui seberapa besar perasaan yang diciptakan di antara mereka.

Sakura langsung menoleh.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berdiri.

Keduanya menoleh dan mencari sosok satu sama lain. Menelusuri pandangan di sela-sela lautan manusia yang dunianya tak terhenti seperti mereka. Saling mencari belahan nyawanya yang terpisah jauh. Mencari dan menyebukan nama keduanya dari lubuk hatinya yang rapuh.

"Na-Naruto…" panggil Sakura.

Suaranya tenggelam ditelan hiruk pikuk manusia. Ia tetap melangkah. Ia ingin kembali ke tempat tadi. Tempat dimana orang yang dicintainya berada.

Naruto pun sama. Pemuda itu menerjang orang-orang untuk mencari Sakura. Ya. Ia melakukan semuanya karena mencintainya. Ia egois dengan menyakiti hati wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi kali ini ia akan jadi lebih egois. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura…" Naruto meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Mencari sosok _cherry blossom_-nya. Ia terus mencarinya. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**Tak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu – d'Masiv**_

_Aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu…_

_Kembalilah, wayai sayangku… hanya itu yang membuat aku tenang_

_Kembalilah, kembali padaku, aku takkan pernah bisa…._

_Hidup… tanpamu…_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Huah… chapter 5 selesai. Cukup menyentuhkah? Pikiran saya kemana-mana waktu ngetik chapter ini. Nggak membosankan kan? Untuk penggemar Sasuke.. maaf ya… kayaknya dia nggak akan muncul lagi dalam waktu dekat ini, istilahnya masa kontraknya udah habis. Hahahaha.**

**ShikaIno udah muncul lumayanlah. Tapi masih ada lagi. SaiHina minggu depan! Tenang saja, hahaha.**

**Saya harap, readers sekalian sudi me- **

**R E V I E W**

**v**


	6. One more chance

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, RATE T-SEMI M**

**Hm… night datang lagi di Sabtu yang panas tapi mendung ini. Akhir chapter kemarin rada 'sinetron' ya? Dramatic… gyahahahaha. CHAPTER 6, IT'S TIME FOR SAIHINA! ***tapi ceritanya rada singkat*** **

***digebuk readers***

**Oiya, sekalian numpang promo, night baru aja buat One-shot ShikaIno, songfic **TERLANJUR CINTA** by Rossa-Pasha Ungu, itu loh, lagu jadul, inget kagak?**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

.

**My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart Chapter 6**

.

"Naruto…"

Suara lemah Sakura kini membelah lautan manusia yang lalu lalang. Ia terus mengkomando tubuhnya yang kelelahan untuk tetap mencari sosok Naruto. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Menodai keindahan pipinya yang pucat.

"Naruto…"

Suaranya masih terus berusaha menemukan Naruto. Ia terus mencari. Matanya terus menjelajahi tiap sosok manusia di hadapannya.

"Sakura…"

Sebuah lengan yang kokoh menahan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sakura mendongak. Lengan kiri pemuda yang dicintainya itu meraih kedua matanya, menutup pandangan Sakura, dan berharap air matanya yang berharga tak lagi menetes.

Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat seolah menahan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh ke tanah. Keduanya berdiri di tengah lautan manusia di trotoar padat kota Tokyo. Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berat di bahu kanan Sakura. Ia masih memeluknya dari belakang. Dan air mata masih mengalir pelan dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu.

Ia membelai rambut lembut Sakura dari sisi kanan dengan bibirnya. Naruto mendesah. Suaranya goyah. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura, "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan… kumohon, maafkan aku karena membuatmu sakit… seperti ini."

"Aku mencintaimu… Naruto, kumohon… jangan melepaskanku…"

Suara Sakura ikut bergetar lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan dengan akhir kalimat pelan itu, tubuh Sakura merosot turun. Ia ambruk dalam pelukan Naruto. Matanya tertutup. Kali ini Naruto terlihat panik. Ia membalik tubuh Sakura. Darah. Dari hidungnya mengalir darah segar.

Semua orang kini memusatkan pandangannya pada dua remaja itu. Dan mau tak mau, Shikamaru dan Ino berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Sa-Sakura… bangun… bangun Sakura!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata melangkah pelan memasuki rumah Sai. Pemuda itu tak menemuinya sama sekali. Tak menghubunginya sekali pun. Ia telepon pun, Sai tetap tak mau mengangkatnya. Terakhir ia menatap wajah pucat pemuda itu adalah saat Sasuke memukul Naruto di café. Beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia berjalan pelan dan tak menemui Sai di lantai bawah. Akhirnya ia berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kamar Sai. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sai. Gelap. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati pemuda itu duduk di bingkai jendela sedang menatap matahari tenggelam.

"Sai?" panggilnya.

Sai tak menyahut. Tak menoleh. Mendiamkannya.

Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu tetap tak menghiraukannya. Marah? Kenapa? Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa Sai mendiamkannya, "Sai-kun?" panggilnya lagi, "K-kau bisa kemalingan, kalau pintu depan tak kau kunci."

Ya. Memang benar. Sebenarnya hampir lima menit Hinata berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia berkali-kali mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada sahutan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Ia lihat mobilnya masih tetap ada di garasi. Ia sempat menelepon rumah utama keluarga Uchiha dan mengecek apa Sai ada di sana, tapi kepala pelayan mengatakan bahwa Sai ada di rumahnya sendiri.

Maka dari itu ia masuk dan mendapati tenyata pintunya tak dikunci.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Hinata?" tanya Sai dingin. Suaranya terdengar berat dan juga datar. Sai tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tetap melempar pandangannya ke arah langit yang memerah karena sinar matahari yang meredup di ufuk barat.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Ia mendekat ke arah meja belajar Sai. Ia naik dan duduk di atas meja. Ia membiarkan Sai mendiamkannya. Matanya menjelajari setiap sudut kamar. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan kertas yang dibuang di tempat sampah tepat di bawah meja.

Jemari mungil Hinata meraih salah satu bola kertas dan membukanya pelan sampai Sai tak mendengarnya. Wajah Hinata mendadak bersemu merah. Gambar itu. Potret wajahnya.

Benar kata Ino. Sai menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tapi pemuda itu justru menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Hinata memang masih sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi itu tak berarti ia menutup hatinya untuk orang lain. Apalagi di saat Naruto mencintai gadis lain.

"Kau tahu… kemarin saat kau pergi dengan Sasuke, Naruto… menciumku…"

Sai sedikit tersentak. Tapi ia bisa menguasai dirinya dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia sudah menduganya. Ah, lebih dari itu, bukankah Hinata memang akan keluar negri dengan Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Aku senang sekali, Sai-kun…" kata Hinata lagi. Yah, kalimat itu makin merobek pertahanan hatinya yang dingin. Dadanya sedikit nyeri, "tapi… itu untuk Sakura."

Kali ini Sai terlihat bingung. Ia terlihat berpikir meski tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto menciumku, karena ada Sakura di sana," jelasnya lagi, "Sai-kun, apa kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Apa menurutmu aku senang berada di antara segitiga yang nggak berujung ini?" tanya Hinata.

Kali ini Sai menoleh dan menatap mata Hinata. Tapi gadis itu kini menunduk. Menahan tangis. Ah, kumohon jangan menangis Hinata. Sai tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis. Karena itulah ia rela sesakit ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata.

"K-kalau sepupumu, Sasuke, mampu melepaskan Sakura, apa menurutmu, aku nggak mampu melepaskan Naruto?" tanya Hinata lagi. Air matanya kini benar-benar mengalir. Sai turun dari bingkai jendela. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di atas meja belajar tak jauh dari jendela. "Apa menurutmu, aku mampu memisahkan dua orang yang bahkan masih sangat saling mencintai? Apa kau pikir, aku mau berdiri di antara mereka berdua, Sai…"

Sai tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia meraih bahu Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat, "J-jangan menangis, Hinata, kumohon jangan menangis…"

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Sai, "Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku sendirian…"

Sai melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Wajah keduanya sedikit memerah terkena efek cahaya matahari yang memerah. "Beri aku… kesempatan, Hinata, beri aku satu kesempatan…"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai pipi Sai pelan. Wajah pucat pemuda itu kini memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya. "Ya…"

Sai kini tersenyum senang. Wajahnya terlihat melembut dan bahagia. Begitru juga dengan Hinata. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma gadis pujaannya itu. Ia mendekat pelan, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya perlahan pada gadis itu. Mengecupnya pelan. Dan lembut.

Keduanya saling melepas ciumannya. Meski ruangan itu kini gelap, dan warna langit di luar sana kini berubah menjadi ungu, tapi keduanya masih dapat menyadari rona wajah memerah mereka.

"Kenapa kau membuang gambar wajahku ke tong sampah?"

"Karena aku selalu sakit hati kalau mengingat kau bersama Naruto," jawab Sai, "tapi sebanyak apapun aku membuang potret wajahmu, otak kananku selalu mengingat betapa indahnya lukisan wajahmu yang terukir di sini." Sai meletakkan tangan Hinata tepat di dadanya. Wajah gadis itu langsung merona.

Sai tersenyum dan mencium Hinata lagi. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Ia terus mencium Hinata, seolah tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak untuk selamanya. Bahkan untuk sedetikpun. Gadis itu miliknya. Hanya untuknya.

Jemari Sai mulai menjelajahi setiap bagian rambutnya yang lembut. Ia menekan punggung Hinata agar gadis itu merapat di tubuhnya. Agar ia dapat lebih leluasa menghirup wangi tubuh Hinata yang semerbak. Ia mengecup leher gadis itu pelan hingga Hinata terkikik geli. Hinata meraih bagian kaos belakang Sai saking gelinya. Ia terdengar mendesah pelan, "S-Sai…"

Sai makin senang. Ia senang sekali menggoda gadis pemalu ini. Gadis yang ia cintai.

"…"

"…"

Ehm.

"…"

"…"

Sai dan Hinata membatu sesaat. Tunggu. Itu suara seseorang. Keduanya langsung melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Ada dua sosok orang di ambang pintu. Salah seorang di antaranya berjalan meraih sakelar lampu dan menerangi ruangan kamar yang tadinya gelap.

Shikamaru dan Ino.

Dalam terang kamar kini semua terlihat jelas. Wajah Sai kini memerah. Apalagi Hinata. Dan dua orang 'tamu' lainnya, Shikamaru ikut bersemu merah, juga wajah Ino merona merah. Siapa yang tidak malu melihat adegan tadi di depan mata.

"L-lain kali, pastikan pintu tertutup." kata Shikamaru.

"Dan kalau bisa, kunci… pintunya, Sai." sahur Ino.

Wajah Hinata kini makin merah padam. Wajahnya memanas hebat. Bodoh, kenapa saat masuk kamar tadi ia tak menutup pintu. Atau setidaknya, kenapa ia lupa mengingatkan Sai?

Sai melirik pada Shikamaru dan Ino. Keduanya masih nampak memerah meski saling melempar pandangan. Sai tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Shikamaru dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak pemuda itu.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit kesal karena kau mengganggu aktifitas barusan," kata Sai pelan, "tapi melihat adegan tadi, kenapa kau nggak mempraktekkannya pada Ino?"

"…"

"…"

Duakk.

Hinata dan Ino menoleh cepat dan mendapati Sai meringis memegangi kepalanya setelah dipukul Shikamaru. Ino menoleh heran. Kenapa wajah Shikamaru memerah?

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Shikamaru membuang mukanya, "none of your business, _troublesome_."

Ino merengut sewot. Ia paling benci tiap kali Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan begitu. Kenapa bocah nanas itu tega sekali mengatakannya. Kalau memang Shikamaru nggak mau memberitahunya, apa perlu ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kenapa si jenius itu sama sekali nggak sensitive sih?

Ino melengos pergi, "Kutunggu di mobil."

Shikamaru melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Ah, lagi-lagi bertengkar seperti ini. Tapi apa salah kalau ia mengatakannya. Masa ia harus bilang bahwa Sai menyuruhnya mencium dirinya. Itu kan memalukan. Bodoh.

Hinata melirik pada Sai dan hanya direspon dengan gelengan kepala dari Sai. "Me-memangnya ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh itu," Shikamaru akhirnya sadar, "aku mau mengajak kalian ke rumah sakit, Sakura tadi pingsan lagi setelah kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia… koma."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto tertidur nyenyak di samping ranjang Sakura yang tidur di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menungguinya dan menjaganya. Ia ngin tetap ada di samping Sakura sekalipun gadis itu belum sadar. Wajahnya masih pucat. Tapi berbeda dengan tadi, wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia, terlihat damai. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang.

Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Ino duduk manis di sofa di dekat pasangan itu. Semuanya terlihat lega. Meskipun saat ini Sakura masih lemah, tapi lambat laun… pasti, ia akan ceria seperti dulu. Ahm akhirnya drama ini berakhir bahagia. Tak perlu ada lagi pihak yang disakiti.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino mengambil minuman kaleng dari mesin penjual minuman di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Shikamaru berjalan pelan menghampirinya, "Ino…" panggilnya.

Ino menoleh pelan pada Shikamaru. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Karena selama ini, kau jadi ikut-ikutan susah karena aku dan Naruto." jawab Shikamaru.

Ino membuka kaleng minumannya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apa-apa dan bersiap meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Brakk.

Mendadak seorang anak kecil bertubuh tambun berlarian dan menabrak Ino. Ino kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke samping. Shikamaru dengan sigap menahan tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh.

Ino terlihat kaget setengah mati. Minuman kalenganya terjatuh. Tapi bukan itu, bukan itu yang membuatnya terperanjat. Saat ini, Shikamaru ada di hadapannya. Tepat dihadapannya. Tak ada sepuluh centi. Wajah pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Hingga hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. _Kami-sama_…

Deg. Deg.

Suara detak jantung ini? Punya siapa? Tangan Ino tepat menahan tubuh keduanya agar tidak bersentuhan. Tangannya ada di depan dada bidang Shikamaru.

Deg. Deg.

Shikamaru dengan cepat melepaskan dirinya dari Ino. Keduanya terdiam dan bingung harus berkata apa. Ino sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ma-maaf Shika, a… tadi… aku nggak se-"

Shikamaru menengok wajah Ino. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

_Troublesome._

"Jangan tersipu pada orang yang bukan type-mu, Ino."

Deg.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Apa-apaan katanya barusan. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ino kini terlihat kesal. Memang. Memang ia selalu bilang '_Kau bukan type-ku Shika_.' Tapi apa kalimat itu segitunya menyakiti Shikamaru? Ah, agaknya Ino memang bodoh. Ia benar-benar tak menyadari kalimat yang selama ini ia anggap lelucon kini ternyata melukai harga diri pemuda di hadapannya.

Bodoh.

Ino langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa berkata apapun. Ia dengan cepat berlari pergi. Dasar bodoh. Itu kan ucapan seorang anak SMA manja yang dulu. Ino sudah berubah.

Shikamaru menghela napas kesal. Ia menendang kaleng minuman Ino yang tadi terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian sesosok yang dikenalnya tersneyum mendekat.

"Wah, Ino marah Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menoleh kesal, "Jangan bilang bocah gendut yang lari-lari tadi suruhanmu, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk senang. Tak percuma predikat jenius melekat di putra tunggal keluarga Nara tersebut. "Habisnya aku bosan melihat perkembanganmu dengan Ino yang hanya seperti itu saja."

Shikamaru melirik tajam pada sahabatnya itu, "Jangan sok karena kau berhasil mendapatkan Hinata," kata Shikamaru, "jangan bertindak aneh-aneh kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu."

Sai tersenyum manis, "Tergantung…"

Shikamaru memasukkan koin dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman dan bersiap meninggalkan Sai yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa mendapatkannya, Shikamaru!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Naruto's HEART**

_**Bersamamu – VIERRA**_

_Saat bersamamu, Kasih, ku merasa bahagia…_

_Tapi aku merasa, jatuh terlalu dalam, cintamu…_

_Ku tak akan berubah, ku tak ingin kau pergi…_

_Slamanya…_

_Ku kan setia, Menjagamu, _

_bersama dirimu… dirimu _

_Sampai nanti, akan slalu,_

_Bersama dirimu…_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Chapter 6 ini full SaiHina dan ShikaIno ya…. NaruSaku-nya cuma nongol sedikit. Hahaha. Yak. Tinggal satu chapter lagi. Silakan tunggu ending kisahnya.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kependekan ya….**

**Hm… apa ya yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa ia akan bangun? Semoga saja, mari berdoa…. Berdoa mulai… *dilempar tomat busuk***

**Oh ya pecinta NaruSaku, saya sarankan baca fic English Narusaku yang buagus banget sampek Night nangis cukup lama. *malah curhat* Judulnya **_A Matter of Bad Timing__**.**_** Sumpah, meski sad ending –chara death- dan cuma one-shot, tapi Night asli terharu dan menangis. **_When he'd been ready to love her it had been to soon, when she had been to love him, it had been too late_**. **

**APDETANNYA minggu depan ya….**

**Night tunggu….**

**R E V I E W**

**.**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. And The End

**Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, RATE T-SEMI M**

**Akhirnya chapter final fic ini night ketik juga… molornya udah sebulan. Hahahaha. Abis-nya otak night buntu. Apalagi ni otak malah tumplek blek ma ide-ide baru. Bingung gak tuh? Yah. Maapin night kalo fic satu ini endingnya gak begitu sip. Udah mentok bingungnya. Hahahaha.**

**OHYA! NIGHT udah nemuin fic yang jadi inspirasi fic ini. Seolah bisa dibilang ****Prekuel****-nya! Silakan kalau mau tahu cerita dimana Saku selingkuh ma Sasu ada di fic ****Adelaide Sky**** trus ****Naruto's Tale****: dua-duanya punya author bernama **_**Bananaprincess**_**.**

**Thank banget yang pernah ripiu fic abal satu ini: **_FeyRi, Ruchan, Aozora Kuro, Elven lady18, Karinuuzumaki, kyuri-tamama, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, Chuuu-Chan, Uchiha-cafa-malfoy54, Narutami 'michi'que, kururu pampam, kuroneko hikari-chan, Yakusi Fuuku, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, NaRa'UzWa', mikan kuchiki, miyamiyamiyayam, Haru dan ellie, kachiko, R619, Yuki haruna, Ziory abukara, Yuki the Kawaii, narusaku lovely-chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, uchirumaki lacus._

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

.

**My Endless Memories Hurt My Heart Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER**

.

Mata emerald gadis itu terbuka perlahan. Mencoba menerima cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia memandangi langit-langit sebentar, menyesuaikan dirinya dan mencoba tenang. Ah, iya. Tadi iya pingsan di tengah jalan. Bodoh sekali.

Sakura menengok ke sisi kanan ranjangnya. Seorang pemuda bodoh tertidur di sana beralaskan lengannya. Rambutnya terlihat keemasan karena efek temaram cahaya dari lampu kamar rumah sakit.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ternyata ia masih di sampingnya.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah kirinya. Di ambang pintu sana, berdiri seseorang. Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Gadis itu membiarkan angina malam yang dingin bertiup kencang dan membelai rambutnya. Sesekali ia memegangi lengannya yang terasa dingin. Ah, berada di ketinggian seperti ini memang sudah resikonya kedinginan. Bagaimanapun juga, udara di puncak gedung Rumah Sakit suhunya memang rendah kan?

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya kali ini, memandangi bintang yang bersinar menghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo. Sementara kakinya sibuk mengayun di udara. Gadis itu memandang bawah. Banyak sekali cahaya berkelap-kelip di awah sana. Gedung yang lebih rendah, lampu jalanan, cahaya dari baliho-baliho iklan raksasa, juga cahaya mobil dan kendaraan lainnya. Indah sekali.

Tap.

Ino melirik ke samping kanannya dan mendapati kaki seseorang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Ia tentu kenal siapa pemilik kaki ini tanpa harus menengadah memastikannya. Sisapa lagi kalau bukan kaki Nara Shikamaru.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, mencoba mengacuhkan Shikamaru yang menyebalkan.

"Ino," panggil pemuda itu, "ini…"

Ino menengok pelan. Sebuah kaleng milk-coffee kini disodorkan tepat di sampingnya.

"Minumanmu tadi jatuh kan, ambil ini."

Ino akhirnya menengadah menatap pemuda malas itu berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Hanya ekspresi malas seolah di sana tercetak huruf 'troublesome'. Ekh.

Pemuda itu mulai duduk tepat di samping Ino. Lutut kanannya ditekuk sedangkan kaki kirinya dibiarkan menggantung di udara.

"Aku tadi mencarimu ke kamar Sakura tapi kau nggak ada di sana." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ino, "bagaimana kabar Sakura? Ia sudah sadar?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Ada Hinata di sana, Naruto juga masih tertidur, jadi aku memilih pergi, girls talk."

"Oh."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Membiarkan dinginnya angin malam yang semakin menggila. Ino terlihat mati-matian menahan udaha dingin. Padahal hembusan napasnya saja terlihat berasap, tapi ia lebih memilih membiarkan Shikamaru mematung di sampingnya sedangkan ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Ia melepas jaket miliknya dan mengenakannya di bahu Ino, "Pakai itu."

Ino menoleh cepat, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Ino ingin bersuara, namun gadis itu urung saat melihat Shikamaru lagi-lagi memandang langit malam. Sesekali pemuda itu meminum kopi kaleng miliknya untuk mengusir hawa dingin.

"Kau masih senang memandangi langit rupanya."

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Ino memandanginya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemah, "Kau sendiri? Sejak kapan suka tempat sepi seperti ini dan menikmati pemandangan."

"Nggak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah setelah semua yang sudah terlewat."

"Yah, Naruto dan Sakura pasti baik-baik saja."

Ino menoleh lagi, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di atap rumah sakit?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah," ungkapnya singkat, "aku hanya merasa kau akan datang kemari."

"Oh ya?"

"Waktu SMA dulu kau juga sering datang ke atap sekolah mencariku."

"Ya," jawab Ino. Kali ini gadis itu tersenyum, "kau selalu tertidur di atap sekolah setiap bolos dan memilih untuk memandangi langit."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Sudah lama sekali ya?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, "Jadi…" Ino menunduk pelan, "apa kau kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan kopi ini untukku?"

"Ya, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Kupikir kau mau minta maaf," kata Ino, "tapi itu kan hal yang merepotkan untukmu."

Ino menunduk lagi. Ia menghabiskan kopi miliknya dan beranjak bangkit. Gadis itu berdiri dan melepas jaket Shikamaru dan memasangkannya balik ke bahu Shikamaru, "Aku balik duluan."

Baru saja gadis itu akan melangkah, Shikamaru menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ino terlihat kaget dengan reaksi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menahan tangannya tapi tak menoleh padanya. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada jalanan Tokyo yang padat di bawah sana. Ino terdiam sebentar hingga pemuda itu akhirnya melirik ke belakang, "Duduklah dulu, temani aku sebentar."

Ino merenung sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia menurut dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Gadis itu diam. Ia memilih untuk tidak bersuara dan membiarkan Shikamaru yang terlihat aneh.

"Kau…" Shikamaru mulai bersuara, "tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi?"

Ino menatap pemuda itu baik-baik lalu menggeleng lemah, "Nggak, justru sepertinya kau yang tersinggung dengan ucapanku semasa SMA dulu."

"Hm," Shikamaru menoleh, "ya, aku sama sekali tak menyukai kalimatmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa membuat orang lain repot dengan kalimatmu itu, Ino."

"Kau kerepotan?" tanya Ino pelan, "bukannya aku memang selalu 'merepotkan' untukmu, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke langit.

"Type ya…" gumam Ino malas, "bukannya aku ini juga bukan type-mu Shika?" tanya Ino.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh tak percaya.

"Tak seharusnya kau tersinggung kan? Aku bahkan sudah kebal dengan perkataanmu yang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang merepotkan."

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, "Tapi aku tak pernah keberatan." Pemuda itu memandangi langit lagi. Membiarkan keheningan menghiasi suasana sekitarnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka memandangi langit?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, Shika."

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang warna langit mengingatkanku pada seseorang?"

"…" kali ini gadis itu menoleh heran.

Shikamaru menoleh dan membalas tatapannya, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang warna langit mengingatkanku padamu, Ino?"

"A-ap-"

"Apa kau akan tersinggung?" tanya Shikamaru tenang.

Ino memandang pemuda itu tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya merona. Ia tidak menyangka perkataan macam itu akan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Gadis itu terdiam kebingungan.

Shikamaru menarik jaket di bahunya lalu memakaikannya di bahu Ino sekaligus menarik gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Ino dari dekat, "Apa kau akan tersinggung?"

"S-Shika, ak-aku…" Ino terlihat kaget, "soal type itu… kau tak pernah menanyakannya lagi kan?" bisiknya.

"Memangnya typemu berubah?"

"B-bagaimana kalau kubilang sekarang type-ku sepertimu?" tanya Ino ragu, "apa kau akan tersinggung."

"_that's too troublesome…_" bisik Shikamaru balik. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meraih poninya, menyibakkannya, dan perlahan mencium keningnya.

Ino tersenyum pelan. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya saat Shikamaru mulai mengecup garis hidungnya. Tangan pemuda berambut nanas itu meraih dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya. Sakura melirik pelan ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas rupanya, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Gadis itu membelai rambut pirang Naruto perlahan.

"Kalian akan ke LA ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sesaat.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, Hinata," jelas Sakura, "mungkin ini memang hukuman untukku karena pernah meninggalkannya. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum lagi lalu perlahan menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis berambut itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

Cklek. Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Pemuda Uchiha yang gemar tersenyum bernama Sai perlahan memasuki ruangan. Ia mendekat pada Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya lalu mengacak rambut Sakura perlahan, "Dasar bodoh! Hinata dan Naruto tidak akan kemana-mana. Memangnya kau pikir kenapa Naruto mencarimu di jalanan kalau ia tetap ke LA?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan kalimat Sai.

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan Naruto, Sakura," Sai menarik leher Hinata dan mengecup pipi gadis itu, "dia ini milikku."

Sementara Hinata blushing, Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sai. Bodoh. Ternyata Sai berhasil mendapatkan Hinata, gadis pujaannya saat SMA.

"Jangan membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisimu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pada Sai. Pemuda itu lalu menggiring Hinata keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memperhatikan pemuda yang dicintainya tertidur.

"S-Sakura-chaan…" gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum perlahan dan membelai rambutnya lagi, "Dasar, kau itu sedang mimpi apa, Baka!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino melepaskan ciumannya. Mencoba mengambil udara untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan dahinya di kening Ino.

"Shikamaru, handphone-mu berdering."

"Biarkan saja," ucap pemuda itu. Shikamaru membelai lagi pipi teman masa kecilnya itu lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat, "itu nada sms dari Sai. Biarkan saja."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Punggungnya terasa hangat. Semilir angin pagi membelai rambut pirangnya dari arah belakang. Naruto bangkit perlahan dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati ranjang di hadapannya kosong.

"Sakura!" teriaknya panik.

"Aku di sini."

Naruto cepat-cepat menoleh. Matanya mendapati gadis itu sedang duduk di bingkai jendela. Menghalangi cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk. Sakura tersenyum padanya. Mukanya tak lagi sepucat kemarin. Pipinya terlihat merona. Rambutnya terlihat berkilauan dibelai angin pagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekat perlahan. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan menyentuh lututnya. "Kau bisa jatuh kalau duduk di jendela." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Anginnya sejuk."

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda itu, "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tidur terbaikku dalam sebulan ini…" Naruto mendongak memandangi wajah gadis yang dicintainya, "kau terlihat cantik di pagi hari."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Baka!"

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya, "aku ingin bisa melihatmu setiap pagi Sakura-chan… aku ingin kau tetap di sampingku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu setelah ini, aku ingin kau… jadi pendampingku." Pemuda itu lalu menelusupkan sebuah cincin perak dengan permata merah muda berbentuk bunga sakura di jari manisnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, "Apa ini lamaran?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto, "kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

Naruto membelai rambut gadis itu pelan dan menarik lehernya mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya perlahan. Sakura membalasnya lembut. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto. Menciumnya dengan mesra.

"…"

"…"

"Ehem…"

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang mata Sakura, "Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu…"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, wajahnya merona sesaat, "Lihat di pintu sana…"

Naruto menoleh sebentar. Di sana, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, dan Hinata juga Tsunade dan seorang asistennya berdiri memandangi keduanya dengan wajah merona.

"Inspeksi pagi…" sindir Tsunade. "Ha~h, dasar anak muda!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sakura-chan…" kata Ino.

"Kami menunggu undangannya…" ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sai langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hinata.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat merah padam. Dasar. Sakura meraih pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Jangan pernah menghilangkanku lagi dari ingatanmu, Naruto." bisiknya pelan.

"Ya…" jawab Naruto tak kalah pelan, "apa masih ada Sasuke di hatimu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura-chan?"

Kali ini Sakura mengangguk, "The one I loved…"

"…that was you, and always be you…"

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA…YEAH…**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic satu ini… ***senang riang*****

**Ending yang simple ya. Saya kehabisan ide pemirsa, bwahahahahaha. Thanks to **_**Nara Uzwa**_** yang hobi meneror saya biar saya apdet fic ini… thanks…**

**Terima kasih untuk semua ripiu yang sudah masuk, untuk yang menyempatkan membaca fic ini, terima kasih banyak… silakan membaca fic-fic Narusaku saya yang lain. **

**We're Marry Now**

**Mademoiselle Sakura**

**Wedding Dress**

**Stupid Cupid, dan proyek2 night selanjutnya!**

Yosh! Akhir kata, silakan ripiu!

**HEAVEN AND EARTH ARE MEANT TOGETHER**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
